Equestria Forever
by CreativeRaccoon
Summary: Spike has always admired Rarity. Little does he know that this will lead to his greatest challenge yet. When the Crystal Heart begins to fade, accompanied by his friends, Spike plunges headlong into a quest that will take him beyond Equestria and test his heart as never before. Through a series of wondrous adventures, he may discover that love never hides in plain sight...
1. The Birth of Harmony

**I**

 **DISCLAIMER**  
 **Any content superseding this statement, written or otherwise, is not my intellectual property.**  
 **Such rights belong exclusively with the creators and respective affiliates of the original work.  
**

* * *

 **Note: This story has not been abandoned - the current chapters have been undergoing significant revision, due by the end of December.**

 **Equestria Forever** _  
_Inspired by _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_

 **Chapter 1 ~** _The Birth of Harmony_

"There is no good or evil – only power, and those too weak to seek it."  
Lord Voldemort _in_ J.K. Rowling's _  
Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone  
..._

 **ONCE** upon a time, many years ago, there were two bright stars. The first was called Aurora, and she shone like the brightest sun and most radiant of days. Her brother was named Eclipse – the dark star –, and he shone with the deep, shadowed aura of night. Together they watched over the world below, maintaining peace and harmony between light and dark.

Everyday Aurora, the spirit of all goodness and hope, would raise the sun so that its light bathed the world below it in a blanket of gold. The animals living beneath revelled and rejoiced in the glorious comfort and joy her illumination brought. But when her brother Eclipse raised the moon at each day's end, they retracted and slept through his light.

As the dark spirit, Eclipse was naturally prone to the corruption of jealously and all things malevolent. His anger and rage grew as he saw the earthly creatures dancing in his sister's radiance. So one night he refused to lower the moon from the sky. In terror of the night and their fears, the animals locked themselves indoors and the world went dark.

Slowly, but surely, all joy and happiness began to leave them.

With this sombre shadow, dark creatures, spirits of evil and foul intent, crawled and surged forth from the other realm. As darkness held sway, they grew stronger and more terrible, feeding off the fear of the living. The deepest of horrors, now all too real, came to life. Eclipse took satisfaction in their fear, his power eschewing the light and forcing their twisted awe of night. Finally he knew that he was to be feared, not loved. Whence this thought arose, a further malice manifested from below.

Wicked, emaciated beings, born from the dreams of the living, took hideous form. Beginning in the darkest corners of the mind, they became corporal, gradually infesting the weakest animals. Fed by Eclipse, blossoming from his unchallenged might, they continued to grow in number. Beneath the moonlit sky, a terrible race of evil had been born.

Aurora saw what was happening and pleaded with Eclipse to lower the moon. Though, in truth, he still loved his sister spirit more than anything, he refused to do so. She tried again, reminding him of their duty to maintain balance and harmony in the earthly world given to them. She reminded him that there must always be a balance between light and dark, but still he refused.

The age had come, said he, when they would at last be truly equal.

So Eclipse continued casting his fearful incantations, encapsulating his land of eternal night. His twisted creatures relished in his power, so much so that he cast upon them a terrible spell. Forever would they worship him, bound by their reverence. Thus their hearts came apart from corporal form, and were locked away deep beneath the earth. In a mighty chest snared by awful thorns they would remain there for eternity. In doing so, Eclipse believed, they could feel no love, but fed of its power.

Never again would they worship Aurora – they were his alone.

And whence many days had passed, the world now enswathed by shadow, Aurora met her brother again. She declared that there was always darkness in light and light in darkness, but they must find harmony between them. He was no more naturally evil than she naturally good. Still Eclipse refused, declaring their world – her world – would never love him while he shone with the blackest night. Thus, said he, neither would he embrace the light.

Seeing her brother making this choice, Aurora knew what she must do.

Summoning a great deal of her magical ability, Aurora became her earthly form: an equestrian princess with horn and wings – an alicorn. In this form she slashed the earth beneath her and broke the world in two. As Aurora drifted apart from Eclipse, the sun returned and its luminescence once again bathed the land. But the side ruled by her brother remained perpetually in the blackest night.

Gathering all her subjects to herself, Aurora's strength regathered – renewing her magic. When she was strong once more, Aurora flew to meet Eclipse. They met on an island between their two worlds, surrounded by a great ocean. Out of this island, in its very heart, there grew a massive mountain of crystal. It glittered with the sun to the west and reflected the moon to the east. This island was called the Isle of Harmony.

Aurora tried a final time to draw her brother back from the darkness churning within him. But in their time apart Eclipse had only grown in malevolence and spite. In his own earthly form the animals feared him even more. He had decided the only way for him to gain strength was to finally extinguish the light. When she realised this, Aurora vowed she would restore balance, but she would never abandon her brother.

Maybe, in a far off time – in another form – they could both understand and forgive. The choice was now made.

Knowing her magic would begin to fade, for her own and her brother's power was far stronger when united, Aurora summoned up an almighty spell. She sent her blinding light towards Eclipse, who met it with his own blackened curse. Trading their incredible strength, the two spirits fought, rising up to the highest peak of the crystal mountain. Finally the two alicorns – evenly matched and horns locked –, came to a stop, hovering high above the earth.

Aurora felt her light and soul struggling against the burgeoning blackness of Eclipse. She felt his heart beating with malice, intoxicated by shadow. As he returned her magic in equal strength, they were encapsulated in a sphere of swirling magical energy. The sky above turned to night then day, sun and moon rising and falling frantically. Both of them began to wither inside – the balance was failing, harmony disintegrating with their battle. Then a colossal eruption of magic burst from their horns and brother and sister were thrown apart.

The peak of the Crystal Mountain shattered under the combined might of their spell.

As the Crystal Mountain erupted asunder, brother and sister felt their earthly forms waver. Harmony had failed, their magic slowly breaking. As the spirit world began to converge with that of the living, Aurora summoned all her remaining strength, binding her mind with that of Eclipse. She saw his thoughts, his deepest desires and fears – but most of all she saw one desperately misunderstood, who longed for the one thing his nature shunned. She knew that, in some age yet to come, he would understand his purpose; neither could truly live without the other.

So her mind cleared, preparing its final spell.

Exerting fantastic energy from her very will, Aurora stripped Eclipse of his wings, sending him plunging down to earth. A shocking blaze of dark energy burst forth, spreading a blackened curse across the land. Eclipse plummeted into the ocean as his final incantation churned outwards – his horn disintegrating –, forever forming a lineage that would recall his form in theirs. Whence he parted the churning waves, a rippling tremor shook the world with thunder; the Crystal Mountain split in two.

From its broken peak came six brilliant fragments, flung across the land far and wide. The great ocean boiled and rose about the isle, swallowing all before it in rising fury. The newly formed twin peaks of crystal, one radiant with Aurora's absorbed power, the other blackened with Eclipse's dark energy, sunk beneath the waves. Retreating deep into the earth, their magic spread along the veins of crystal running beneath the world. In the Arctic north, a luminescent crown of crystal emerged, while in the Antarctic south, a dark twin formed.

Then the sky roiled and broke apart, sun and moon vanished, and the land pitched and rose, rushing together in a climatic thunder clap.

When Aurora awoke, she found herself lying amidst a forest of mighty trees. Before her grew a magnificent tree of crystal, its trunk born amidst a vein of the very mountain roots from whence it came. The Isle of Harmony was no more, but had become the centre of this new world, marked by the crystal tree. And at its feet had formed a pearlescent pool, a lake of glass in the shape of a radiant sunburst. This, now, had become her brother's prison, and soon her own. Aurora knew she was not long for this world, her alicorn form slowly fading. In pitching Eclipse into the sea, she had divided the spirit world from the living.

The age of their magic had reached its twilight, but there was yet a final deed to be done.

For in the farthest corners of this new world, one evil remained. The emaciated race of creatures born from his darkest thoughts still worshipped Eclipse – and they still hungered for love. Spared imprisonment in the spirit realm, bound by physical form, they endured. Thus, exerting the power bestowed upon them by their fallen master, they would reclaim the land. So it was, surging forth from their caves, they came again.

But they had grown sly and intelligent, still wise to the strength of the light. To combat Aurora they had created their own empress, a supremely powerful being who would have been queen to Eclipse. Born from a cocoon deep within their cave, she was bestowed with his image incarnate. Bearing horn and wings, she would rise and retake the earth for her master, ruling over all its creatures - her subjects sculpted in the same equestrian image.

Her twisted, black magic still strong, but not yet strong enough.

As all of her race were born without hearts, the queen realised they could assume any form at will. They could imitate the darkest fears and dreams of any living thing, as had Eclipse. Feeding of this awful power, they became a like-minded hive of malevolence. They became known as changelings, bending and extorting body and mind. And their queen, the first to shed and transform her skin, became known as Chrysalis.

But a birth of the earthly realm meant a final secret: deep inside, a heart continued to beat.

And Aurora felt this tremor, knew that evil was in resurgence. Not until the final deed could she stifle it for good. She called out on the wind, her melodious song penetrating the furthest reaches of earth. So her people came to her, creatures great and small. They adored her light, but fear was in their eyes. In reverence they listened to her speak.

Told were they of that terrible battle, in which had Eclipse had plunged down to sea. Knew did they of the Crystal Mountain shattering, its magic strengthening the land. As Aurora spun this tale, understanding dawned upon them. Her magic, his magic, would become theirs. It was now unto them, the living, to rule their world. So Aurora bade farewell to her subjects, giving over a great tome that would reveal her final, everlasting testament. Then she became spirit once more, descending into the lake, joining Eclipse.

Whence Aurora passed into the spirit world, the lake splintered like glass.

Its surface had become a mirror, a looking glass that only reflected the world beyond. But now it had become fragmented, broken into six shards – a brilliant sunburst of ethereal light. Thus, gathering about the crystal tree, Aurora's subjects knew what should be done. All would be revealed in the great tome left to them. And so the wisest among them, a revered sage named Star-Swirl, opened the book and began to read.

Its pages told of the breaking of harmony, and the division of the spirit world from the living. Also told was the creation of the crystal tree, and why it had been so. But the greatest secrets were more intriguing. When the crystal mountain had split, two kingdoms had been born from its roots. That of light far to the north, and that of darkness far to the south. At each kingdom, it was said, would be found a crystal heart. A heart of illumination and its dark twin. Whoever was chosen to find them, and discover their magic, would bestow upon their race powerful ruling wisdom, restoring equilibrium.

But only if the two were united.

Immediately, Star-Swirl decreed that expeditions be mustered to locate the kingdoms. For the book had also told that whence the hearts were found, they would lead the bearer to six powerful objects. These objects, created when the peak of crystal had shattered, were called The Elements of Harmony. Once found, the book said, they would be imbued with the greatest of magical qualities, returning harmony and balance to the land. They would also bestow upon the rightful bearer the key to a prosperous age of peace.

But only should the crystal heart, symbolising their spirits, be made whole.

So it was agreed. Heartened by Star-Swirl's wisdom, creatures came from far and wide to seal their oaths, a pact to this one great cause – the common good. And with their vow came a powerful magic. The equestrian animals that bore the likeness of Aurora and eclipse would become the noble rulers of their world. To govern wisely without tyranny: they understood the spirits as no other had. So the great land, in honour of they who made it, became known as Equestria.

A world to be ruled by love and harmony; equality, fairness and friendship unto all.

But meanwhile, waiting and writhing, the changelings were not yet done. They were determined to stop the prophecy coming true, as the book foretold. For they knew it would mean their expulsion from the land. And they waited, biding their time, waiting to strike their new enemy – just when they were at their weakest. The time would come... but even Chrysalis and her hoards were not aware of the final trick played by Eclipse.

The living world was frozen, its balance at a standstill. Sun and moon remained together in the heavens, with no magic to raise and lower them. Only whence the crystal heart was found and made whole, would order be restored. When they who were worthy of this magical lineage be revealed. So too was the shattered looking glass gathered, its parts to be hidden on the journey to each crystal kingdom. Thus the gateway to the spirit realm would remain sealed, only to be breached again should darkness return anew.

And other enchantments, of deep and terrible design, were yet to orchestrate their part...

Born forth from the crystal tree, the equestrians set out to locate the fabled Elements of Harmony. They carried Aurora's book of magical law, its knowledge guiding them in their passage. After many an age of neither day nor night, they came to the far north of Equestria. A towering empire of crystal awaited them, its many facets glowing with pure radiance. Led on by the words of Aurora, they ventured into the caverns beneath the magnificent mount. So it was they came upon the heart of pure starlight.

It was a stunning work of crystal, wrought to the finest detail. From within it glowed like the rising sun. The heart rose from the earth in an upthrust of luminescent crystal, created by the very magic of Aurora, spirit of light. But only one was destined to remove it from its plinth and release its powers. And she, as the prophecy had foretold, had come to accept her destiny. She would be the earthly queen of light.

Galaxy, the fairest mare of a tribe to the east, heard the call, knew the melodious song was meant for her. Thus when she touched the magical heart, she was lit with a mighty flame from within. Her body rose asunder, and became radiant with sunlight. A horn grew from her forehead – magnificent wings blooming at her sides. She returned to earth, bearing the crystal heart, now radiating with luminescent splendour. And on her flanks, at either side, appeared a shining mark in the form of a galaxy. She had answered the call, proved her worthiness; carrying her talisman, she was Galaxy, Princess of the Stars.

So in her wake, the sun resumed its rhythm and night fell – but their quest was not yet through.

The equestrians had yet to find he whose qualities would rule the power of night. So they set out again, this time heading into the farthest reaches of the southern lands; where night lasted for many a year. On what they presumed the thirtieth day, the adventurers came to the darkened mount. Shrouded by the moon's array, this kingdom was instantly more menacing and foreboding. Yet still one heard the call, drawing them into its subterranean vaults. Thus, as with the heart of light, they found its blackened twin.

It too was birthed in a vein of crystal, though it channelled the raw enchantments of Eclipse, spirit of darkness. Its song caressed the ears of one among them, and he stepped forward to accept his destiny. His name was Nebula, a fierce and noble warrior from the west. Whence he laid his hooves upon the heart, it, like its sister, glowed from within. Nebula levitated asunder the shadow it created, emanating with magic. A horn grew from his head, and stunning wings burst forth at his sides. When he came to earth, he, too, bore his talisman.

Now, imbued with his destined power, he had become Nebula, Prince of all Darkness. And like Galaxy, he bore twin marks at his flanks, each in the form of a swirling vacuum.

And this was not by chance, for Galaxy and Nebula had long cared for and loved each other dearly. This had been recognised by the deep enchantments of Aurora, who knew that a true prince and princess embraced the power of love. So together, before every subject of Equestria – for all to see – they reunited the crystal twins. Now whole, the Crystal Heart showered its magical energy forth, bringing the land to life.

The moon sank every night, to be replaced by the sun everyday – thus the land was live and whole once more, as had been foretold. Soon Galaxy and Nebula were wed, and, in a great ceremony, they bore the crystal heart to its rightful place. The talisman was set atop a splendid sculpture, bearing the likeness of their founding spirits, Aurora and Eclipse. Festivities were held in this place which would become the new capital of Equestria.

Spreading its magic, enlivened by the wisdom of its founders, the heart brought vivid colour and joy to all the land.

Even so, the task was still yet to be completed. Stir-Swirl, having been honoured with sumptuous lodgings in their new city, reminded them that the fabled Elements of Harmony remained out of their sight. And an old evil, an ancient evil, had yet to make its move. So, on the first anniversary of their union, Galaxy and Nebula set forth to find the elements. But this was exactly the moment Chrysalis had been waiting for. The heart, though powerful, was vulnerable without its bearers or any magic to protect it.

With wicked glee, the changeling hordes surged into the city – under the blanket of night – and overwhelmed the equestrians within. Before long the city was in chaos, and Chrysalis knew the heart was captured. Wrenching it from its place atop the statue, she bore it high into the night sky. Its power would be hers. Only her changelings would rule now. With the heart before them, Chrysalis would raise both sun and moon. She alone would be Queen.

On the thirtieth day of their journey, Galaxy and Nebula returned to find their beloved kingdom overrun by shadow. Chrysalis stood as ruler atop a twisted throne within the greatest spire. Its inhabitants were cowled in fear of the metamorphosing beings. But hope was not lost: for Galaxy and Nebula had returned with the fabled elements.

Bearing the six crystals before them, the two powerful equestrians cast a great enchantment. On their journey they had encountered many wise beings, who each displayed profound qualities innate to fulfilling their quest. It was with these memories in mind that they wove their spell. Loyalty, laughter, generosity, honesty and kindness had all become recurring symbols without which their venture would have been lost.

And this was the true nature of the journey, as Aurora had intended. Galaxy and Nebula had been chosen to discover the qualities that brought peace and harmony, then to imbue them within the crystals. The talismans themselves were merely physical objects to bear their magic.

Enlightened by this journey, having fulfilled their destinies with the true knowledge of harmony, Galaxy and Nebula encased each element within its crystal. And as Star-Swirl had interpreted in his wisdom, the first five bound to manifest the sixth: magic. For, united as one, the elements, born of love and friendship, were the true forms of magic.

Prince and Princess, each bearing three of the elements, prophesied to hold their power, marched into the city. Changelings fled before them, crawling back into the shadowed cracks of the world from whence they came. But Chrysalis, shielded by the magic of the heart, was yet unmoved. She cast a wicked spell, a twisted black magic, which was met by Galaxy and Nebula.

Though the elements were strong, so too was the heart.

Both were born of the crystal veins running beneath Equestria, its great source of magic. But the heart was a talisman of guardianship, meant to defend and protect those who believed in its power. The elements were restorative; to nurture and rekindle the magic it spread. The two could not clash without great force of will. This was to desecrate and defy their very reason for being. And, inevitably, as had been foretold, disharmony would return. Surging energy spread far and wide, the land quaking in its wake. Galaxy and Nebula knew what they must do.

Such a battle would only unravel the very fabric of Equestria's strength.

Surrendering the elements, they stood before Chrysalis. Now, she vowed, Eclipse would at last return. With the heart's power, she would break the mirror that held him back, and shadow would claim Equestria. So she thought, but it was not to be. For, having found the deepest knowledge of love and respect in each other, Galaxy and Nebula knew a final magic. This too, had been a lesson from their journey. As Aurora had intended, for every Equestrian to see, Galaxy and Nebula shared – in their darkest hour – a simple token of love.

A simple kiss.

And the spell was unleashed.

A great wave of blinding light, invoked from the heart itself, erupted forth. Their horns glowed, their bodies rose high into the heavens. Light, of moon and sun alike, rushed outwards. With a terrible scream, Chrysalis was pitched from the city with her changeling hive, flung abreast a surging body of magical energy. The crystal heart fell to the ground, to be splintered in two once more. And with the kingdom restored, harmony returning, Galaxy and Nebula's enchantment receded.

Banished by her own arrogance, Chrysalis would not be seen again for a very long time.

Thus, with Equestria now at peace, Galaxy and Nebula set about caring for their realm. The magnificent Elements of Harmony were laid to rest in the roots of the crystalline tree deep within the forest where Aurora had descended. Should they ever be needed, their magic would be waiting. As for the Crystal Heart, realising its great magic was too dangerous left unguarded, the prince and princess bid its halves be returned to their birth places. There its spells would continue to thrive, protecting Equestria from afar. Protecting its greatest source of magical power. And, in an age yet to come, great kingdoms would rise about them.

Empires born of crystal.

Their responsibility, they realised, would be to share this magic among all the beings of Equestria. For this was what the Elements of Harmony were about. This was why they could not fight the power of the heart. The elements could not destroy, only create, and help the land flourish. It was a strange and deep magic, as Aurora had intended. The heart, as it had been made, was not only a protector, to be protected, but teacher. While it remained in the earthly realm, its light would remind them of magic's true nature. It could only be as strong as those who believed in its power.

Otherwise, as the spirits knew, it would be their undoing. Love, friendship was magic. And elsewhere was this greatest of magical lore known.

For concealed within the swirling depths of the southern crystal kingdom, in its deepest vaults, was a second mighty tome. Bound and woven by spells of night and shadow, this book foretold its own tale, of a terrible curse. Down through the ages would it filter, biding its time. Waiting for he who would fall asunder a broken heart. He who would enrapture and resurrect the true strength of darkness. Its manipulative incantations were already at work, waiting – waiting to be found.

But not yet...

The volume of Eclipse's design was akin to that of Aurora. Only it sought to rival and undo all her spells of sunlight and joy. Already was it at work unravelling – distorting all her prophecies yet to be fulfilled, whence its own would come to fruition. For the spell contained within it played upon the very history of Equestria. It knew of many spirits who would rise and fall in its lands, ultimately restoring their master. The curse manipulated a path, waiting for its chosen one. Thus it followed,

 _When sisters turn to fight,  
When hearts face their greatest test.  
Should chaos enswathe the land,  
The Dark Lord shall wake from rest._

 _But bound he shall be,  
By the power of the heart.  
Until revealed and whole again,  
Can he play his part._

 _Thus a heart shall be broken,  
His lineage stained asunder.  
So when the call is answered,  
The Dark Lord will rise in thunder._

 _Trials will he face,  
From without and within.  
He will know great power,  
As great power must he win._

 _For this equal must come forth,  
Of his destiny to learn.  
To restore the gateway once more,  
Whence the Dark Lord shall return._

And for many an age, this curse, and the spirits trapped with it, would remain unknown – its prophecy yet to be fulfilled. But, in all this time, its magic remained upon the land. In meeting his sister, Eclipse had ensured the earthly world would not be rid of him forever. Without he, the spirit of all darkness, all magic of the night – the magic of the living – was crude and impotent.

So he would wait, biding his time, whence his chosen equal should finally fulfil his prophecy, returning him to power. This was the nature of his curse – it must be fulfilled, light extinguished. So it would, in time; and he had time, patience – all the time in the world. Though even he could not understand the deepest workings of such magic...

Yet the years continued to pass in the land of Equestria, in great harmony and peace. Perpetually unaware of the curse which was hidden within its deepest roots. Only time would reveal the events prophesied by the darker brother. Whence they arrived, its defenders would rise again.

Indeed, Galaxy and Nebula would eventually pass on their throne to two daughters, who would inherit the sun and moon. They would continue to restore and maintain harmony. Balance would be preserved. And so would they face the greatest test of all – a test of faith. Both would meet and defy horrific challenges, but would always be fortified by their love and friendship.

Thus their parent's knowledge would endure, and all malevolence would be kept at bay. Their wisdom would remain a beacon of hope throughout Equestria.

Wisdom which would be tested in times to come. For Aurora's illumination would live on, forever reaching out to her lost brother. Forever wishing to accept and make peace with the night. Yearning for that understanding and acceptance. So the princesses, guiding Equestria as their realm, continued to embrace belief in hope, in love.

Hope, which would be their light when all other lights go out...

 **Ӂ**

 **SPIKE** was sweating, his knees knocking, trembling like a leaf. Before him rose a truly horrible beast, creaking and groaning like a decrepit ship at sea. Twigs and branches sprouted at grotesque angles from its gnarled body, rotting leaves knotted between paw and tail. A pair of chilling yellow eyes burned within its hoary head, suspended above the yawning chasm of a mouth. Viciously serrated wooden spikes, making up the beast's teeth, lined its jaws. Though it was truly nothing more than an enchanted mass of forest matter, the monstrosity was utterly terrifying.

It was the biggest Timberwolf Spike had ever laid eyes upon.

The stench of the monster's breath caressed Spike's nostrils, making him gag. Advancing slowly, the Timberwolf issued a spine-chilling growl that rippled throughout its body. Every single twig and leaf groaned and creaked. It bent over low, as if making to pounce. Wooden claws scraped the earth, producing a nerve-shredding screech. Spike backed away, terrified and completely at the beast's mercy.

 _What do I do? What can I – a mere baby dragon – do to fight this...thing?_

He glanced behind him as the Timberwolf advanced, and froze in horror. Expecting to be alone, he saw _she_ was still feigning peril. Two large stones were 'wedged' about her right hoof, 'trapping' her in place. Spike was flabbergasted – this was no longer a joke. _This_ was horrifyingly real. Anyhow, he would never be able to repay her for what she had done. One of them had to escape – and he was determined it would be her.

Spike backed away a few more paces, then hurried over to the mare whose hoof was still 'stuck'. Frantically, he grabbed a stone and pulled. "Applejack, this is no longer a joke – please, you have to get out of here. I am not going to have us both devoured by this monster. I'm really sorry if I bothered you, but..."

The ginger mare raised a hoof, her eyes bugging as she saw the Timberwolf looming over them. "Spike, y'all the sweetest friend I could ever have, and you needn't have to do every single thing for me. Ah'm a farmin' pony Spike – I like my work. Just being your friend is all ah could ask..."

The Timberwolf roared, blowing Applejack's hat clear of her head. Then it raised a knotted muzzle skyward and howled. The sound made both dragon and pony shudder involuntarily. Spike resumed his tugging at Applejack's stone bonds.

"Come on, you've done so much for me," the dragon blubbered, "you saved my life. You don't have to feign helplessness to make me feel like a hero. It's just that I..."

Another stomach-churning roar.

"No Spike – ah'm really stuck," Applejack stammered. "We only wanted to make y'all feel like you had repaid your debt, not that you needed to. Twilight told me how important your dragon code is – ah didn't want you feelin' disappointed. You're such a loyal friend, Spike..."

Two large, hoary paws slammed down only three feet away. Spike and Applejack looked up and saw a widening maw right above them.

"...this is not the time. Please, just get out of here Spike." Applejack tugged futilely at her hoof, but it would not budge. "Go, just go."

Unexpectedly, Spike felt a strange sensation grow in his chest. A burning clarity – heartening warmth that suddenly made him feel very brave. This rush of emotion surged through; something he'd never felt before. He suddenly felt like a knight in shining armour. Where this was coming from he could not tell. All he knew was that either he would free Applejack or the Timberwolf would have them both.

He would never abandon a friend; especially after all she had done for him.

"Never – I'll never leave you," Spike said, surprising himself with his boldness. "We both escape or not at all. I could never be happy knowing I'd abandoned you." He gallantly yanked at a rock and moved it an inch.

Applejack was momentarily frozen, her heart touched by Spike's display of loyalty. Somewhere deep inside, a little spark flickered to life. "Ah, ah..." she was too stunned for words. "...ah think that will fulfill your code."

"All that matters is getting you out of here," Spike huffed, finally shifting the stone. Breathing heavily, the baby dragon helped the apple mare up.

For a split-second he was entranced by her emerald-green eyes – he'd never noticed how pretty she really was...

With a tremendous thump, the Timberwolf's front paws thundered down right before them. Spike yelped and flung his arms out, as if making to shield Applejack from view. _Like such a feeble act of bravado and chivalry would do any good._ The baby dragon frantically looked about himself and an idea came to him. Still shielding Applejack, he picked up a stone.

"You want a snack?" he bellowed, trying to sound defiant. "How about this..." Using all the strength he could muster, Spike lobbed the stone at the Timberwolf. It spun through the air and tumbled down the monster's throat. Instantly the creature paused, growling softly; then the entire thing began to shudder, as if blown by the wind. Twigs and branches fell from it body.

Spike scooped up Applejack's wide-brimmed hat as the huge Timberwolf rocked violently, as if it were choking on the stone. Handing it back to her, the two friends ran as fast as they could. The Timberwolf was rasping now, sitting on its haunches as it scratched at its throat. Then it gave a bizarre little squeak, and promptly collapsed. Leaves, branches, bark and twigs clattered to the ground; all that remained of the horrendous beast.

Finally, after they had been running for some time, Spike and Applejack stopped amidst a thick stand of trees. Both were breathing heavily, shaken by the close encounter. Once more Spike couldn't help but gaze at Applejack. He supposed it was something to do with that hat and her farmpony demeanour. But now he saw a different mare. Spike felt like a fool, gawking as he was... but it was undeniable. Applejack's flowing mane and cute freckly face –

She turned and caught him looking. Spike flushed an extraordinary shade of crimson and shuffled his feet awkwardly. Feigning a cough, he embarrassedly turned away while she replaced her hat. The farmpony had returned, but now he saw her in a whole new way. It was something like the sensation he experienced when Rarity walked by, but different also. What he now felt he could not put his finger on. Her honesty and bravery affected him somehow.

 _Get a hold of yourself Spike...you're good friends – that's all.  
_  
"Thankyou Spike," Applejack whispered, as if embarrassed. "Thank you for savin' my life – ah, uh..." She was momentarily unable to finish her sentence. "...ah think we can consider your debt paid, Spike. You've fulfilled your dragon's code." She breathed in. "There's just one thing, though." She gave him a profoundly meaningful look.

"What's that?" he said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"We needn't repay each other's deeds in the future. We're good friends and friends do things for each other – y'all understand? That's all I could ask of you Spike. Ah just want y'all to be my friend. And believe me when ah say this," she paused. "You're a very important friend to me."

"Oh", said he, grasping for words, "I understand. You're the best of friends a dragon could have Applejack. I..." He stopped himself before he put his foot in it.

She raised a hoof to his mouth, as if to shush him. "Ah know, Spike – you're a most honourable friend and ah treasure that. What you did back there, it came from the heart."

She glanced at him in a knowing way. "Y'all know what they say: it's not so much the deed as the intention behind it which counts. Thank you – thank you for all you've done Spike."

 _Get a grip Spike. Applejack is just grateful for what you did. She treasures you as a friend – nothing more._

He sighed and smiled. "I wouldn't have had it any other way, Applejack. I couldn't abandon a friend." He proffered a hand. "Even?"

Applejack smiled at him, a warm, comforting smile. In a moment of insanity Spike felt like he would melt. Her smile was really quite radiant. "Even," she said. She held out a hoof and they shook.

And for that moment, as Spike gazed into Applejack's emerald eyes, all felt right in the world.

Then it happened, as it had each time before. The sky went dark and everything around was enveloped in shadow. Spike turned to find Applejack had vanished and he was now alone...so alone. A chill wind blew at him and rustled the trees, making them creak menacingly. Day had turned to night; a silver moon shone in the patchwork sky. And the howling began.

At first it was low and infrequent. Then it grew and grew until the sound was all about him. It penetrated his heart and made him shiver. The howling became more insistent – faster, increasingly frantic. Spike spun but could not see where it was coming from. The world dissolved and he was suddenly standing in a desolate plain. Turning once more, Spike found himself staring into the faces of three huge Timberwolves.

Abruptly he felt himself running. The beastly creatures gave chase, creaking and roaring as they came. Howls pierced the night, wrenching at his heart, which thumped loudly at his ribs. His breathing ragged, Spike continued on for a little way before he collapsed, giving up the chase. The massive creatures bore down upon him and...

...they abruptly vanished. Spike looked from left to right and right to left, but they had gone: simply evaporated as they had come. But then the familiar creeping sensation caught hold, causing Spike to tremble in fright. His world revolved again and he once more saw the most terrifying vision of all: a horrible apparition, taking form as a cloud of swirling darkness. Transfixed, Spike remained rooted to the spot as the vortex towered over him. A pair of scarlet eyes, chillingly lacking pupils, appeared within it.

Then the voice spoke to him.

'Spike..." it whispered in an entrancing, horrifying tone. "Spike..." The voice seemed to echo fathomlessly, reverberating around the endless desolation.

"So alone, so alone. You know what you fear, Spike. I see your heart – all that you are, and all that you will become. Least loved, by the mare you so adore. You'll never, never have what she has – what your friends have. Embrace me, Spike – embrace the darkness. I see your fears and I see you for what you truly are... and you are mine!"

A horrible, spine-tingling laughter followed; mirthless and utterly devoid of any love and kindness.

"No," Spike managed to squeak feebly. "No – NO!" He was shouting now as the shadowy vortex descended upon him. "I'll never, ever be yours. You're not me!"

"Oh, but I am Spike; I always have been. Don't lie to yourself, brave dragon, you know it to be true." The voice seemed to be mocking him now. "I am your past, present and future. You're the chosen one Spike. You will rebirth the dark. You cannot escape it. Come to me and embrace your fear. You'll be more powerful than you could ever dream. Accept the darkness Spike, give in to your fears. Then you will be free. Forget these friends; we belong as one. Forget your weakness – this love..."

The last word bounced back at Spike, hitting him repeatedly in a dreadful drone. It rang in his ears and he fell to his knees.

"No, this is not me," he yelled. "This is not who I am. It never will be." Spike pressed his hands to his ears, trying to block out the awful thrumming.

"Together, we shall wield greater power than any in Equestria. Give this up Spike, give up the light. Concede your heart, your friends. Accept the power you are destined for. You will be immortalised in darkness – forever, ever – ever..."

This, too, echoed terribly within Spike's very mind. It was inside him, all around him. But this was _not_ him! "Never, I'll never be yours – I could never want this." And deep down, he knew it to be true. He didn't desire power, he didn't want to rule over anypony. All he wanted was to have loving friends and to love them in return. This darkness was not him, but a twisted version of his darkest fears.

Only he could fight it.

Crying out in anguish, Spike felt himself falling. The darkness rushed in and swallowed him whole. He could see nothing as he fell, enswathed by inky shadow. But the voice still reverberated incoherently, indelibly remaining inside his head. He wrestled with it, trying to rid himself of its tainted whispers. Crying out once more, looking forth to the heavens, Spike felt his tiny dragon body falling, falling, falling...

 **Ӂ**

 **...AND** hitting his bed with a dreadful thump. Instantly Spike sat up and with a _kuh-rack_ , knocked his head upon the wall. Dazed and confused, the baby dragon looked about himself. He was in his own basket, swaddled under his own patchwork quilt. Most importantly, he was still inside the Castle of Friendship. He had just woken up – it had all been another horrible dream.

Yet another unsettling vision since their last adventure.

Looking around Spike saw Twilight Sparkle was still dozing fitfully in her four-poster bed. Every now and then she murmured something and rolled over. He glanced about and saw the room as it always had been; warm and inviting, glistening crystal juxtaposed with fluffy cushions and plush curtains. A beguiling ray of moonlight peaked in through a stained glass window. Spike sighed and breathed in heavily, still trembling.

 _Yes, just another unpleasant dream. As have been all the others. All is right with the world._

A sudden desire for something warm struck Spike, so he slid his quilt aside and hopped from his basket. The baby dragon picked up a candle stick and carefully lit it with his fiery green breath. Then, tiptoeing carefully, not wanting to rouse Twilight from slumber, he slipped out of the room. Maybe a hot beverage – hot chocolate – would cheer him up and help him make sense of this peculiar phenomenon.

Holding the candle aloft, Spike padded down the crystalline corridor, passing by more moon-struck windows. He came to the grand staircase and slowly navigated his way to the bottom floor. Glancing around, Spike headed in the direction of Twilight's sizeable kitchen. But as he passed an open doorway, he paused. He peeked into the cavernous chamber and saw rows and rows of books.

A desk sat in the epicentre of the huge space, quills, ink and books spread across it. He knew instantly, even at night, that this was the library. Twilight did, after all, spend much time in here.

Something seemed to have made Spike stop at the doorway. It was as if answers were beckoning to him from within that repository of knowledge. Eons of history were protected by the library's hallowed walls, calling to the inquisitive student. Although he normally spent his time writing manifests for Twilight's study, Spike felt there was some personal knowledge he needed to find. If anywhere could begin to resolve his nightmarish dreams, it would be here.

Curiosity piqued, Spike tiptoed into the chamber.

A huge leather-bound book lay at rest atop the desk when Spike entered the Grand Library. Setting down his candle, the dragon lit a brass lamp and walked over to it. The tome had been placed aside, clearly of significance to Twilight's work. Embossed in a golden finish, laced with fine calligraphy, the book's cover bore the title,

THE ANNALS OF EQUESTRIA  
A Chronology of Our Miraculous World

Spike recalled that Twilight had, just days ago, been bidden by Princess Celestia to delve into the complex web of history, mythology and lore that made up Equestria's intricate past. Although the dragon was unable to recount the exact details, the princess had mentioned something to do with her sister Luna.

Or, more precisely, Princess Luna's recurrent dreams, which had frequently involved not just the Crystal Empire, but also the Crystal Heart. Not to mention the ominous presence of King Sombra, its past and supposedly fallen despotic emperor. Spike shuddered, remembering his near-death encounters with both the heart and Sombra.

Somehow, thoughts gnawing at his mind, he guessed that adventure had not been the last.

'Spike the Brave and Glorious' was yet to see the day whence his title should be fulfilled.

Temporarily delaying his personal endeavour for a warming mug of hot chocolate – following his disturbing dream populated by Timberwolves – Spike opened the heavy volume and found its contents page. Twilight must have recently ordered this edition, fresh from the printing works in Canterlot, he supposed, for the date on the left-hand page was only the month before.

Not to mention the history's culmination in the "Changeling Resurgence and Redemption" of the previous year. Thinking of Thorax – of that defining moment –, now king of the newly reformed race, Spike smiled. He had chosen a friend well. Twilight had been proud, was thus now.

Even so, dark thoughts continually caressed the shadowed edges of his mind. They had not seen the last of Chrysalis, he guessed that well enough. And for the past few weeks _that_ strange shadow, an ominous and fathomless presence, had lurked about him; inside him. It was if it had become a part of his body and soul, and he could not get rid of it. The others wouldn't understand, but he must know. He would find out.

Maybe he _could_ begin finding answers in here. Almost dreamlike, Spike turned the page and went to peruse its content.

The baby dragon grappled with the printed words and his thoughts: try as he might, he could not dispel the image of Applejack from his dream. His heart fluttered; the look on her face affected him in a way he couldn't explain.

 _What could this mean – this dream? Surely Equestria's chronology has seen this before..._

Swallowing, he started to read:

 _~~~~~~~~  
The History of Equestria, and the contemporary recording of its founding events and forbears, was begun – as we Equestrians know it today – in the year 1HH, of the first era. HH stating the age begun upon the creation of the Elements of Harmony and the Crystal Heart, defined as the Height of Harmony. This date also corresponds to The Fall of Eclipse and the dispelling of the spirit world._

 _Prior to this, and the departure of our other founding spirit, Aurora, ages were chronicled from 1PH, Prior to Harmony, back into the distant pass. Each of these ages, HH and PH, was divided into occurrences of every one-hundred years, which would become known as eras of Equestrian history. A summation of this history follows here._  
 _~~~~~~~~  
120 to 110PH – The last great alicorn kingdom of the Old World falls into decline, eventually vanishing into legend. The ancient bloodline of the original alicorn lineage is believed to have died out when the civilisation collapsed._

 _Contemporary Equestrian scholars suggest the kingdom was consumed by a mammoth tidal insurgence, which also enveloped many of the civilisations that existed beyond Equestria's southern borders. The rise of the South Luna Sea has made exploration here exceedingly challenging._  
 _≈ **  
**A similar phenomenon later isolates the Southern Crystal Empire from continental Equestria._

 _Ѡ Events chronicled within the era spanning 110PH to 10PH are largely speculative as Equestria's greatest library of old, housing the works of our ancient record keepers, was mysteriously destroyed, and all chronicles presumably with it. Histories occurring prior to 120PH are only known through traces left behind by our Equestrian ancestors._

 _10PH – Eclipse harnesses the powers of the moon and casts the land into darkness._

 _8PH – The rise of the changelings and the splitting of Aurora and Eclipse's domains._

 _1PH – Aurora and eclipse meet in the legendary Battle of the Crystal Mountain. This results in both The Fall of Eclipse and the splitting of the Crystal Mountain. Thus were the gems that would become the Elements of Harmony and the Crystal Hearts created. The land was reunited and the beginnings of harmony perpetuated, its magic spread in crystal.  
_ _~~~~~~~~  
_ _0 – The reformation of the land and its naming as Equestria. Aurora departs the living world and seals the passage to the spirit realm. She leaves behind a great tome, instructing all Equestrians to rebuild their world anew._

 _Queen Chrysalis I, ruler of the changelings, is born.  
_ _~~~~~~~~  
_ _1HH – A quest to locate the Crystal Heart and the Elements of Harmony is begun. This endeavour results in the founding of both the Northern and Southern Crystal empires._

 _Galaxy and Nebula, the first of the New World alicorn lineage, uncover and unite the twin hearts and restore peace to Equestria. They become the first to wield the Elements of Harmony and to pass on their magic._

 _It is the power of Aurora and Eclipse that begun a new lineage of alicorn royalty. Galaxy and Nebula perpetuate the line upon their marriage, and thus a greater form of magic – the alicorns will continue to govern Equestria for over a thousand years._

 _Ѡ Aurora's lore stipulates revival of a new alicorn lineage to perpetuate and teach magical wisdom in our ancient Equestrian forbears. As guardians of harmony, heirs of the new alicorn bloodline earn their right to rule, bestowed and beloved by Equestria's subjects. Alicorns of old naturally assumed the hallmarks of horn and wings, with successive rulers chosen from royal families. Their contemporary descendents select successors based on merit and character, fulfilling their mantle through tests of moral fibre. As such, no New World alicorn is naturally born with their full attributes._

 _2HH – Chrysalis and her changelings seize control of Equestria's capital, during the absence of Galaxy and Nebula. The Crystal Heart is captured. Our Prince and Princess then return with the elements and vanquish Chrysalis, banishing her to the far north._

 _3HH – Restoration of the Crystal Heart, once more separated, to the Northern and Southern Crystal empires. Equestria's magic is strengthened, with Galaxy and Nebula ensuring their magic is shared unto all._

 _10HH – The birth of Celestia, destined to be Princess of the Sun._

 _The birth of Gaia, her twin sister, once destined to be Princess of Earth. Few records of her life survive. Her name is now considered little more than myth and legend._

 _13HH – The birth of Princess Luna, destined to be Princess of the Moon. It is not until the era of 251HH does she fall to the temptation of Nightmare Moon._

 _14HH – The birth of Sombra, once king of the Southern Crystal Empire. In 200HH he will conquer the Northern Crystal Empire. This dominion will collapse and descend into darkness in 250HH. Sombra does not reappear in Equestria's records until The Battle for the Crystal Empire in 1253HH._

 _21HH – Discord, Spirit of Disharmony and Chaos, comes to Equestria. Here he befriends Celestia, but Luna remains distant. Their friendship will last until 41HH.  
_

Here Spike paused for a moment and considered. There were just so many things in Equestria's history he remained completely ignorant to. And this was just a summation of those dramatic events. Thus, he was already feeling uneasy. Something was at work here, but nothing so far had revealed his worries. As much as he could tell, the birth of Sombra and the coming of Discord had set in motion great and terrible events: as had the resurgence of the changelings. _  
_

 _As for this complex business of alicorn royalty and bloodlines...  
_  
At any rate, he was unable to recall the name of Gaia in any Equestrian lore annals. And how had she never been mentioned before? Having known Princess Celestia since he was but an egg, Spike guessed there were reasons for such an omission. After all, Luna's transformation into Nightmare Moon had been practically mythologised until Twilight's friends had redeemed her.

 _But why – what don't I know? And why now?  
_  
Intrigued, the baby dragon skipped a few pages ahead and began again.

 _~~~~~~~~  
_ _23HH – Chrysalis II, to succeed her mother, is born. It can be deduced she rules the changeling civilisation by around 261HH._

Again, Spike noticed the affinity with three events around 251 to 261 HH. Something had been set in motion during that period. Neither had it escaped his notice that, roughly one-thousand years after his defeat, Sombra had returned, which corresponded with their confrontation at the Crystal Empire. Not long before this time had Discord been subsequently resurrected and redeemed. _  
_

 _That's too great a coincidence – surely_. _It fits too well._

 _~~~~~~~~  
_ _41HH – Discord becomes mysteriously disenchanted and assumes rule over all Equestria. He usurps Celestia and Luna, assuming the powers of the Elements of Harmony. Following a friendship of twenty years, his dominion will last for another two eras._

 _Since the banishment of Chrysalis I by Galaxy and Nebula, this is the first use of the Elements of Harmony by their daughters. They are found again in the roots of The Tree of Harmony. Only upon their passing will Celestia learn of the elements' deepest magic._

 _Galaxy and Nebula are drawn away by a dark uprising in the unknown southern regions. At this time they bestow Equestria's rule upon their daughters, Celestia and Luna. They will remain mysteriously absent during the two-hundred years of disharmony._

 _51HH – Celestia and Luna construct The Castle of the Two Sisters within the Everfree Forest. For two-hundred years it will remain Canterlot's twin bastion, watching over all Equestria. Out of sight, Celestia and Luna take refuge during Discord's reign.  
_

Unsettled, Spike forged ahead, locating the chronicles pertaining to the Second Era HH. _  
_

 _~~~~~~~~  
200HH – Amidst chaos, Sombra lays siege to the Northern Crystal Empire and, after two months, bestows himself as supreme emperor. The Crystal Heart is spirited away, deterring all adversaries for fifty years.  
_

A nervous gulp, some head scratching – over a page. _  
_

 _~~~~~~~~  
241HH – Celestia and Luna depart Equestria on an errand of grave importance. They return to find Discord has sowed a blackened vine to steal Equestria's enchanted crystals. Using their combined strength and the Elements of Harmony, the princesses end Discord's reign and trap him in a skin of stone. Not until 1252HH is he freed again. Harmony is restored._

 _It can now be ascertained that Celestia and Luna's errand related to the discovery and recapture of Aurora's great book of lore. The revered and sacred tome now lies in the vaults of the Canterlot library. It is unknown whether or not this was a final trick of Discord._

 _Galaxy and Nebula return, revealing they were lured into a trap and imprisoned. They bequeath the throne to their daughters following their display of love and fortitude against overwhelming odds. Thus the second generation of alicorn royalty is begun.  
_

This was unprecedented: how could two such powerful alicorns be deceived and trapped for two-hundred years, forced to abandon their daughters? Another mystery was added to Equestria's labyrinthine past. _  
_

 _Something is deep at work._

 _~~~~~~~~  
242HH – The mysterious fall and abandonment of the Southern Crystal Empire. Never has it been reclaimed, both the magic of the Crystal Heart of Darkness, and its lore, fading into history. Little memory of its chronology has surfaced since._

 _250HH – Following the vanquishing of the Southern Crystal Empire, Celestia and Luna are forced to attack its northern twin. After a pitched battle, Sombra is overthrown and exiled to the polar regions. But an unprecedented spell of shadow consumes the empire three years later. The Crystal Heart of Light is never found. Their battle is known as The Fall of the Crystal Empire._

 _The empire's histories, missed by Equestrian record keepers during the thousand-year imprisonment, allude to this period as "The Great Shadow". The Crystal Heart presumably remains shrouded by Sombra's curse. We should note that Sombra's enchantment only took effect three years after his banishment._

 _251HH – Princess Luna is encapsulated by the lure of Nightmare Moon. Briefly assuming rule over Equestria, she is imprisoned in the moon by her sister Princess Celestia, who is forced to take responsibility for all the Elements of Harmony. After nearly one-thousand years, she is freed by an ancient prophecy and redeemed by The Mane Six._

 _During this age, Celestia will summon powers to raise both sun and moon._

 _Celestia's confrontation with Nightmare Moon results in the destruction of The Castle of the Two Sisters. Having stood for two eras, it will remain in ruin as testament to the destructive forces of power wielded without love. The future throne of Equestria is transferred to Canterlot.  
_

Spike skipped ahead once more. Concerning the previous four records, a heightened sense of dread had gripped him. Discord had seen defeat, only for the Southern Crystal Empire to crumble a year later. _  
_

 _Sombra conquers the Northern Empire, is conquered himself, then both he and it vanish._

Again, a year later, Luna was entranced by Nightmare Moon.

Certainly, something here did not add up – but what? A single piece of the puzzle yet eluded recognition. And, he thought, had remained out of sight for a very long time.

When would it appear?

He was now amidst the more recent histories.

 _~~~~~~~~  
509HH – Lord Tirek is first freed from his bonds in Tartarus following a strange series of earthquakes. At this time The Elements of Harmony are restored to the Crystal Tree. Despite Luna's fall, he is thwarted by Celestia's use of an enchanted casket that grows from the tree's roots. This will occur once more when the renewed elements pass unto The Mane Six._

 _510HH – The Uprising of Griffin-Stone. A civil dispute splits the griffin kingdom in two. The unexpected conflict is eventually resolved by Equestrian ambassadors out of Canterlot.  
_

Breathless now, almost hanging on every word. _  
_

 _His hunch might not be so far-fetched!_

 _~~~~~~~~  
752HH – The passing of Queen Chrysalis I. Her last command is that the changeling hive pass on to her only heir and daughter, Chrysalis II. It is this Chrysalis who will attempt once more to conquer Equestria._

 _753HH – Lord Draco Rex, emperor of all dragons, takes kingship in Equestria's west. Raising a legion of dragons he proceeds to instigate the Equestrian Civil War. The conflict lasts for three years before Draco is cast down beneath the land, enchanted to slumber for five-hundred years. All dragons retreat back into the west.  
_

Another few pages were briskly passed over. Spike began again. _  
_

 _~~~~~~~~  
888HH – The Battle of Everfree. Dark and powerful objects known as The Seeds of Destruction are uncovered in the great forests of south-western Equestria. They are seized by an unknown entity and used to create an army of enchanted beasts. A growth of blackened roots surges forth and ensnares the land; the forests decay. But the might of the Elements of Harmony prevail and the seeds are cast into the heart of the forest. They are sealed within an enchanted oak tree, their powers forever petrified._

 _Following the liberation of the forests, they are bestowed the title of Ever Free._

 _894HH – The ascension and passing of Galaxy and Nebula. Celestia regretfully assumes sole sovereignty of Canterlot's royal throne; preserving her wisdom, to do as she must. They also leave her with intimate knowledge of the Elements of Harmony, whence Nightmare Moon should return. The alicorn line remains unbroken._

Pausing, Spike considered. Upon the death of Queen Chrysalis I, the Equestrian Civil War had swiftly followed; another pair of inconspicuously linked events. Soon after, the Everfree Forest had played host to a decisive and deadly conflict. This left Spike at even greater unease. Something must, he thought, be irrevocably moving towards a finale. _  
_

But he pushed his ruminations aside and continued, skimming more pages.

 _~~~~~~~~  
1227HH – The birth of Mi Amore Cadenza, destined to be Princess of Love. She will be recognised as rightful sovereign of the Crystal Empire in 1245HH. Also will she become an heir to the New World alicorn lineage._

 _The power of the Crystal Heart is bestowed to Cadence when her Cutie Mark, a crystal heart, embodies itself. The heart will continue to impose strength, love, goodwill and peace unto all Equestria. Not until The Battle for the Crystal Empire in 1253HH will she finally claim her birthright and its magic be made whole again._

 _During this time it can be ascertained that the heart's magical abilities pass from one destined bearer to the next. Its absence from Equestria until 1253HH certifies that Aurora intended its powers to embody the living spirit of our world. Upon its rediscovery, bestowed to its latest heir, magic was renewed and darkness temporarily held at bay. To this day it shields all of Equestria, empowered by our belief._

 _It should be noted that Sombra was destroyed by its magic, unable to withstand the power of love within the Crystal Empire._

 _1228HH – The birth of Shining Armour, brother to Twilight Sparkle. He will wed Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and rule by her side as prince in a restored Crystal Empire. As Captain of the Guard in Canterlot, his magic provides powerful protection for Equestria._

 _1233HH – The birth of Twilight Sparkle, student of Princess Celestia. She is destined to become the Princess of Friendship. She is also the destined bearer of the Element of Magic and a future heir to the New World alicorn lineage._

 _Following the redemption of Nightmare Moon in 1251HH, Twilight and her friends, The Mane Six, resurrect the Elements of Harmony, each becoming the new bearer of their respective element. The magic endures, as foretold in Aurora's book of lore. Interestingly, the exact details of this achievement, and the reclamation of the Crystal Heart, were not detailed._

 _1251HH – Nightmare Moon returns after one-thousand years trapped in the sky. Her sister Celestia is kidnapped in a machination designed to break the New World alicorn line. She attempts to coerce The Main Six into darkness. All of them endure her spells and restore the Elements of Harmony, resurrecting Princess Luna once more._

 _It is here that the passing of the elements is discovered. The Mane Six become their true bearers, inheriting and earning this role from Princess Celestia. They are the true incarnation of the elements._

 _Trixie Lulamoon first comes to Ponyville. She is overcome by Twilight Sparkle's magic, but chooses to leave Ponyville rather than resolve their differences._

 _1252HH – Discord is unwittingly freed from his stone prison. The spirit of disharmony and chaos wreaks havoc across Equestria and almost succeeds in separating Twilight and her friends. He enchants and conceals the Elements of Harmony. But through their ingenuity and deepest friendship, The Mane Six overcome Discord and imprison him once more._

 _Queen Chrysalis II returns to Equestria. She assumes the form of Princess Cadence, intending to wed her groom Shining Armour. This would have shattered his magic, thus leaving Canterlot defenceless against the changeling hordes. Twilight Sparkle sees through the ruse, but faces many challenges before she is able to reveal Chrysalis' scheme. The combined magic of Cadence and Shining Armour exiles Chrysalis from Equestria._

 _1253HH – The Battle for the Crystal Empire. King Sombra rises again and attempts to retake dominion over his former kingdom. He creates a series of traps to lure Twilight Sparkle to her demise. But the dragon Spike saves her and eventually aids Cadence in restoring the Crystal Heart. Sombra is apparently destroyed by its powers._

 _Records remain vague and speculative, but it is believed Sombra spends three years in exile before reattempting his conquest of the Crystal Empire. Scholars suggest this posited a need for both the royal lineage and the line of the Crystal Heart to be re-established and restored._

 _Trixie Lulamoon obtains the dark Alicorn Amulet, which bestows unnatural prowess with black magic. With the help of the alchemist Zecora, Twilight and her friends convince Trixie to relinquish its power._

 _Fluttershy, the Element of Kindness, is instrumental in the redemption of Discord. He vows to Princess Celestia that he will use his powers mostly for good._

 _Twilight Sparkle resolves the final spell of Stir-Swirl the Bearded and gains greater understanding of her own and her friends' elemental magic. She ascends to her place as Princess of Friendship and becomes an alicorn._

Spike couldn't help but feel a sense of pride here, as he had been instrumental in saving the Crystal Heart and had thus gained the title "Spike the Brave and Glorious". Although, admittedly, he was somewhat embarrassed by it, all the crystal ponies revered him for that role. And still something flickered in the recesses of his mind. _  
_

This simply fit all too well. Why now he noticed, he could not guess.

 _~~~~~~~~  
1254HH – The enchanted vines originally sown by Discord remerge and enswathe the Tree of Harmony. Aided by Zecora, Twilight Sparkle realises the time has come for The Elements of Harmony to be restored within its roots. As when Celestia and Luna first drew them forth, the elements and the tree's magic are revived. Feeling great remorse, Discord admits this to be his past deed._

 _It is discovered the elements, born from the Crystal Tree, and thus intrinsic to Equestrian magic, must be returned there – at periods throughout Equestria's history –, or else harmony shall fade. The Mane Six continue to represent the magic of their elements, combined in friendship._

 _Lord Tirek mysteriously escapes from imprisonment in Tartarus once more, seeking to obtain all Equestrian magic. He coerces Discord into betraying his friends and nearly conquers the land. Twilight Sparkle absorbs the magic of all four princesses, and eventually overcomes Tirek when she and her friends unlock an enchanted chest, to which Discord's friendship was the key. Tirek is imprisoned again and Twilight earns her Castle of Friendship in Ponyville._

 _1255HH – The emergence and first use of The Cutie Map. Following the restoration of the elements to the Tree of Harmony, The Mane Six continue to resolve friendship issues across Equestria._

 _Starlight Glimmer attempts to rewrite the history of Equestria using a spell created by Star-Swirl the Bearded. She is later redeemed and aids in the defeat of Chrysalis and the changeling reformation._

 _Early on, Starlight used a strange and particularly strong form of spell to steal away other ponies' Cutie Marks. It remains unknown as to how she learned such a sinister form of magic. Had her hold continued to grow without opposition, she may have forever altered the magical ability of ponies across Equestria._

 _1256HH – The birth of Flurry Heart, daughter to Mi Amore Cadenza and Shining Armour. She is Equestria's first naturally born alicorn since the Old World lineage. Her magic shatters the Crystal Heart, but the talisman is restored with the aid of Starlight Glimmer and her old friend Sunburst. This great incantation is known as The Crystalling._

 _Flurry Heart will also become an heir to the royal lineage of New World alicorns._

 _The redemption of the changelings and the flight of Chrysalis II. Starlight Glimmer, Trixie Lulamoon, Discord and the changeling Thorax stand united to overcome her scheme for domination. Thorax, a friend unto all Equestria, transcends into a new, benevolent form, with all other changelings. He will assume rule over the reformed changeling civilisation._

 _..._

Here the principal histories concluded. Spike sat for a moment, pondering what he had just read. He couldn't honestly say why he had even been drawn to open the book. Something just wasn't right. That something hadn't been right since Starlight and her friends had defeated Chrysalis. _  
_

But why now – what could his dreams mean?

He was only a baby dragon, but he suddenly felt like a thousand years of history was weighing heavily upon his shoulders. This was to be his responsibility, to discover and confront this growing sense of shadow. Spike suddenly felt a prickling sensation at his neck, as if someone or something was watching him.

Making to turn, Spike felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He exhaled sharply, jumping like a jack-in-the-box. He whipped about, his heart in his mouth, and saw Twilight standing behind him, her eyes baggy with sleep. Spike's face crumpled into an embarrassed grin. Looking sheepish, the baby dragon used a ribbon to mark his place and closed the book softly. Twilight drew breath as he did so, making to speak.

"Oh, Twilight," he stammered, "you gave me a scare! As you see I'm a little jumpy – apprehensive of late." Spike rubbed his spikes in an apologetic sort of way. "I'm sorry for waking you and all – I've just been having those, uh, dreams again. They keep coming back."

"I know all about those dreams, Spike," Twilight replied gently, "you tend to talk in your sleep. Not to mention the occasional tossing and turning and crying out." The purple alicorn squinted at him, as if examining the dragon for some tick or twitch. "You've only begun doing this since that ordeal with the changelings."

She said this in a way which implied deepest concern.

"I feel, uh, strange – not myself," Spike admitted, making to sit on a stool by the reading desk. "Indeed, it has only occurred since Thorax and the others defeated Chrysalis. I just can't understand why. These dreams are unnatural, almost real. And every time I have them, the Timberwolves show up. Every time." He fidgeted nervously, wondering whether he should mention Applejack.

A little voice in his ear decided against it.

"Strange, dark things", he mumbled. Breathing in, then exhaling deeply. "In these dreams I feel alone, so alone. Like you've all gone away. Or worse – I've lost you all!"

Twilight's eyes widened like saucers. Clearly, something was causing Spike great trouble. Her next words were chosen carefully, in a soothing tone:

"Well, I might not be able to divine your dreams, Spike – but I can help you deal with them. That's what friends are for, after all. We'll get you through this Spike – you never have to be alone. You have many wonderful friends who love you." She stopped, then added, "I'll never stop loving you, Spike."

Spike looked at her with watery eyes. She passed him a handkerchief and he wiped the tears away. "I love you too." He sobbed a little; blew his nose. "I just don't understand. Why me, why now?"

"Life will present its challenges, Spike. Maybe this will be your moment to shine – not that you haven't already done that. Many of us are destined for things far greater than we expect."

"What sort of greatness?" Spike whispered, looking somewhat confused.

"Well, I actually became the Princess of Friendship – something I couldn't have achieved without you. Look at Fluttershy, converting Discord like that. Rainbow Dash, the Wonder Bolts – everyone has their own time, Spike. You just have to wait and see..."

She let the sentence hang for a moment.

Spike sniffed into the handkerchief. "You really think so?"

"I know so – listen to your heart Spike." Twilight patted his head affectionately, then added, "and you didn't wake me. I couldn't sleep either. How about a warming mug of hot chocolate to hearten your soul?"

Spike's eye's gleamed. "That's just what I was after. And maybe a gem or two..." His voice trailed off, thinking hungrily of their well-stocked pantry. "I mean, that would be great – thanks, Twilight."

He abruptly sneezed into the handkerchief. "Oh, pardon me."

Twilight grinned at him in that sisterly sort of way he liked. "No problem Spike – you are my most loyal assistant. Besides, you're like a brother to me. We've been through many trials together: I want to be there for you." She glanced at the elaborate clock above the desk, only feigning sternness. "One mug of hot chocolate then back upstairs; it's way past your bedtime."

"Okay," Spike whispered, giving Twilight a hug around her front legs. He stayed there for a moment, sighing in contentment, before Twilight nudged him coaxingly and he released her. "You're the best sister a dragon could have."

Just as the two turned for the kitchen, a third voice echoed from the staircase. "I could use one of those hot chocolates please. Spike hasn't been the only one having strange dreams." Starlight Glimmer, her mane tousled, a nightcap askew, approached them. "I heard you two talking down here."

"Yes, poor Spike has been having those bad dreams again," Twilight said. "He was down here reading through my history books." The alicorn flipped him a quizzical expression. "I thought a morale booster was in order. Please join us Starlight – the more the merrier."

An awkward pause. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, fine – fine, "Starlight shrugged in a breezy sort of manner. "Just somewhat shaken by that near disaster..." Another, pregnant pause as she trailed off, no doubt recalling painful memories from times before Twilight's friendship.

Both alicorn and dragon seemed to guess what was going through her mind, because they each clasped her in a hug. "You've achieved so much, Starlight," Twilight whispered. "I'm proud to count you as our friend. I – we will always be here for you."

"And..." Spike said, hopping on the spot, "there's still a hot mug of chocolate with your name on it." He smiled and patted a claw on her hoof.

Starlight couldn't help but feel her mouth twitch at this. "If you insist," she cooed. "But be warned – I love pink marshmallows best of all."

"Ah, no way," Spike joked. "They're my favourite too."

"Then first there gets all the pink marshmallows," Twilight said.

On a whim, Spike made to speak, but stopped himself. He felt foolish admitting his true compulsion for plumbing Equestria's chronology. _They're only dreams – just dreams..._ Right now, he only wanted to banish night's troubles beyond the castle walls. And, he astutely guessed, Starlight was already troubled enough without listening to his childish woes.

This was a special moment to enjoy with two loving friends.

Thus the threesome trouped into the kitchen. Contrary to their joking, the pink marshmallows were divided equally. So they sat together, laughing and talking; delightedly slurping hot chocolate. In its own special way, the moment became a microcosm of joy. For just that one, magical time all the troubles of the world were at bay.

Talk of strange dreams could wait until morning.

 **Ӂ**

 **STARLIGHT** Glimmer raised her head blearily from the well-stuffed pillow. The nightcap had come down over her eyes and her quilt was half-twisted into a knot. In fact, much of the bed's covers had tumbled from the mattress to the floor.

 _Another dream, just like Spike's_ _– this can't be good_.

Sighing inwardly, Starlight made to get up, instead rolling face-first onto the floor. Groaning somewhat, the lilac unicorn raised herself and used her horn to levitate the bedcovers back into place. After it was all straight and orderly again, she plumped her pillow and wended her way towards the kitchen.

Voices emanated from the room, Starlight able to discern Twilight speaking animatedly. Delicious smells wafted to her nose and made her realise how hungry she really was. Gorgeous, rich smells; like pancakes, maple syrup and buttered toast.

A little breakfast would certainly help. Eager to see her friends, Starlight stuck her head around the door jamb.

Twilight stood at the stove, pouring pancake batter into a skillet with her horn's magic. A platter hovered by her side, already stacked with several golden-brown pancakes. The tantalising scent of melting mutter invaded Starlight's nostrils. She couldn't help it; her stomach issued a rumbling gurgle.

Twilight looked up and saw Starlight standing at the doorway. She smiled and beckoned her friend to sit down by the breakfast table.

"You're just in time Starlight; I'm making your favourite – buttermilk pancakes. Please, take a seat. There's a choice of strawberries, blueberries, banana, maple syrup, golden syrup and... Well, anything that complements a pancake." She gave her a sympathetic look, whence a flying pancake clobbered her in the face.

The alicorn giggled sheepishly and levitated the offending article onto the platter.

As Starlight sat down, with Twilight laying out plates for the pancakes, she noticed that Spike was already occupied with his own breakfast. The baby dragon was enthusiastically attacking the provender, munching away on a bowl of muesli.

"You're hungry," she said, amused by such a ravenous appetite.

Preoccupied with his muesli, Spike's head shot up, his mouth full of oats and dried fruit. At first he managed a muffled "mph", before swallowing his mouthful.

"Yeah, I'm really hungry", he admitted. "Can't think why I should be – but this really hits the spot. How are you feeling now Starlight?" He, too, looked sympathetic, concerned.

Fumbling for the right words, Starlight was saved by Twilight placing a steaming plate stacked with two pancakes before her. Spike's eyes glistened at the sight of the pancakes. He hopped up, placed his spent muesli bowl in the sink, then hurried back to start his next course. Alicorn and unicorn chuckled at this, before tucking into their own breakfasts.

Twilight cast a look askance at Starlight. Worry appeared to crease her face. "You look tired. It was another dream, wasn't it – the same dream. You've been experiencing just the ordeal Spike has. I don't know what it means or why, but you need to tell me, Starlight. I'm not going to sit idle while my friends live in fear."

Her face was calm, but deadly serious.

Starlight sighed and placed her fork down.

"Yes, Twilight, I've been having more dreams. Like Spike's, they started after Chrysalis was defeated. I just don't know why. I feel like I'm missing something, but there's no way to find out. Simply put, I'm lost; I have no idea where to turn. I've never experienced anything like this before." She sniffled, unable to withhold a traitorous tear trickling down her cheek. "Are Spike and I going mad?"

Twilight felt stricken to see her friend in such a state. Tenderly, she placed a hoof around her and spoke gently. "No, Starlight, this means something – and we're going to find out what. Like I told Spike, you don't have to be alone. You have good friends, loyal friends. You've proved yourself time and again, Starlight. Never give up."

Her voice cracked.

Spike stared in alarm at seeing his sister pony and her friend in such distress. The dragon valorously tossed his fork aside and, all over syrup, skipped to their side of the table. Acting the gentlecolt, he produced a chequered handkerchief and patted each on the flank.

"There, there," said he, unsure exactly how the situation should be handled. "I have you two and that's enough for me. Being loved by two ponies like you is enough to face my problems. Believe me when I say, though I'm just a baby, I know what it's like to doubt yourself."

He gave a reluctant grin, thinking of Rarity.

Starlight conjured a watery smile and gratefully partook of Spike's handkerchief. She blew her nose and whispered, "Thankyou Spike – that was really, well, rather mature. Hearing somepony say that makes me feel better. Thank you for staying by me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Spike said truthfully, thinking of Applejack.

"You're truly a diamond in the rough Spike," Twilight said. "You're always there when a friend needs you. I think Princess Celestia knew what she was doing when she paired you and me together. She knew there was potential in that dragon's egg – I know it."

The baby dragon was deeply affected by Twilight's brutal honesty, and, he had to admit, rather proud. He liked making his friends proud. He cared for them most of all.

As he deigned to reply, Spike hiccupped, coughed, then promptly regurgitated a rolled parchment scroll. The green fire dissipating, the scroll unrolled itself and Twilight was able to read it.

 _Dear Twilight Sparkle,  
_  
 _I thank you warmly for all that you and your friends have done. I am most proud to call you my student. Thus I would like to extend my gratitude still further with regard to the celebration you have been organising. I am most touched by your thoughtfulness, and I am impressed with how you and your friends have handled recent events. I cannot thank you enough. Please be aware I have tried to ease your labours by acquiring the assistance of Fancy Pants to host the gathering. Tomorrow, make sure you and all your friends enjoy yourselves after everything that has passed. Know that my thoughts go with you –_

 _Princess Celestia._

Twilight scanned the scroll again, using her magic to roll it up and out of sight.

"Goodness me, I almost forgot." She slapped a hoof to her forehead. "Its tomorrow. I'm terribly sorry Starlight – Spike, I have to run. I promised I'd assist Rarity with decorating." She frantically swallowed some pancakes, then pushed away from the table. "I'm really sorry. Look after yourselves today."

Twilight was about to leave when Spike called out. "We will, Twilight. Don't worry about a thing – we understand the responsibilities you have. Please go – we'll take care of things here." He smiled. "You can rely on us."

"We're here for you too," Starlight said. "Nopony has to shoulder their troubles alone; even a princess of friendship." Fixing her with a look of deepest sincerity. "We love you."  
The purple alicorn felt her heart swell with pride and affection. "I know." Hurriedly averting her watery eyes, Twilight galloped from the room.

Starlight and Spike sat together for a little while longer, finishing their pancakes. When Starlight had swallowed the last portion of pancake, Spike offered to clean up and wash the dishes. Without waiting for an answer, he picked up a stack of plates and hobbled to the sink. He turned on the tap and let the sink fill, adding soap. Starlight raised herself and trotted over to the baby dragon, who was now in the thick of washing.

"Princess Celestia's birthday celebration," she mused. "Goodness, she must be at-least a thousand years old. Tomorrow must seem like no time at all."

"I don't know," Spike replied. "Responsibilities and time's passage must weigh heavily on a princess's shoulders. Through thick and thin she's preserved harmony and love in all Equestria. That's not an easy task."

"Don't I know it," Starlight groaned. "After those unspeakable acts I committed..."

Spike turned and gave her a serious look. "Hey, don't beat yourself up over that Starlight. You chose friendship over revenge in the end. You chose to be a better pony. That makes all the difference in the world. Your choices make you who you are – you have to believe that."

Coming from somepony so young, Starlight couldn't help but feel stunned. "I, I – thankyou Spike. It has been belief like yours that keeps me going. Before – the village, I don't know how..."

She leaned down and gave him a hug.

"You know what? No matter what I dream, I'm not going to let these shadows get to me. Chrysalis can do her worst. If she ever returns, I'll be ready for her. Because I have you."

"And you always will," Spike said, hugging her back.

Starlight released him, bestowing a grateful smile, before trotting from the room. _Undoubtedly to attend to her own celebratory duties._ Spike sighed, still feeling the warmth of her hug, then returned to dishwashing.

 _Princess Celestia's birthday_ , he mused. _The summer solstice. Another shining beacon of hope, another year gone. Equestria has endured through many trials and tribulations._

 _There can't be anything worse left to face..._

 **Ӂ**

 **SEVERAL** minutes later, Spike was hard at work cleaning and dusting and being a general dogsbody. His daily chores took quite some time, but he never begrudged them. Maintaining the castle was a most important job after all.

While he cleaned, Spike thought about Applejack, of Rarity. He thought of his strange feelings towards both mares, yet in Rarity's case it was easier to explain.

 _What is this thing called love?_

Every time he pondered that question, Spike felt like a juvenile fool. He was still only a baby. What could this be but puppy love, nothing serious? Spike tried to dust his feelings under the rug, but they wouldn't go away. His heart burned every time he thought about it, their – her smile. Every time he saw Rarity's face, her beautiful eyes.

In truth, he went to jelly just when she was around. His heart fluttered, he felt light as a feather. _But no, I am being foolish._ _This is not serious – just a phase, a phase._

But a little voice seemed to whisper into his ear, telling him otherwise.

 _And what of Applejack? She's a friend, just a friend – then why do I feel this way?_

It was then that one of Twilight's sayings floated into his head; _follow your heart, Spike.  
_  
The baby dragon sighed and resumed his dusting of the grand staircase. This thing called love was too big for him to comprehend. Maybe in time – maybe once he understood his strange dreams. Whistling to himself, Spike struck up a little song as he worked. In the meantime, he knew of other ways to handle his juvenile musings. _A different sort of magic, and not of the obvious kind._

One's heart was strange, unpredictable.

A full-bodied melody danced through Spike's mind. He began to tap his claws in time with an imaginary rhythm. Thinking of his friends, Spike began to sing...

 _Here I am, the morning chores all lined up.  
Out of bed and to work keeping the castle clean.  
Swallow down breakfast, do dishes and swab and shine up.  
Check my list, grab a pen, it's one thing and then..._

Spike picked up his sponge and bucket, heading for the bathroom. Humming happily now, he resumed his work.

 _I will brush my teeth, and floss with glee -_  
 _Twilight does insist this is the best for me._  
 _Comb my scales, sit – take stock, then basically,_  
 _Just wonder when will she walk in?_

The baby dragon finished scrubbing down the tiled floor, collected his things, and ran into the laundry. He began folding linen, his voice raised in cheerful verse.

 _Then after lunch, it's windows and floors and waxing,_  
 _Onto dusting, some folding and oh yes..._  
 _Cookery and laundry - bed-making -_  
 _Then I'll rest – I digress,_  
 _Check the time, how's the mess?_

Spike glanced up at the ornate cuckoo clock in the library. Pulling forward the tall wooden ladder, he started shuffling books on the shelves. He used his foot to propel himself around the library's cavernous bookcases.

 _And I'll sort the books, going from here to there -_  
 _I'll alphabetize each one, I'm sure we have shelves to spare._  
 _And then I'll scrub and scrub and scrub and scrub the stairs -_  
 _Maintaining that sparkling sheen._  
 _And I'll keep wondering, and thinking, and sighing, and weeping..._  
 _When will she walk in?_

By two o'clock Spike had completed all the chores, spurred on by his singing. Though he felt better, he was unable to dismiss his thoughts. Rarity flitted in and out of his mind. Still, he tried to feel positive. He would understand his feelings eventually. Maybe Princess Celestia's birthday celebration would be the perfect chance, at last laying bare his emotions... Spike suddenly felt hopeful.

In a dream he trotted to a stained-glass window, flung it wide and propped his elbows on the sill. Looking out over Ponyville, the sun radiant in the sky, Spike admired the beautiful view.

An overwhelming burst of passion hit him and the baby dragon raised his arms forth, singing out a final verse; his voice carried by the breeze.

 _Tomorrow night, she'll be out there -_  
 _My heart still aches, with this love and care._  
 _The truth is, really, I believe that she knows._  
 _You've grown, be bolder – see how this story goes..._

Sitting there, admiring the vista, Spike felt content – peaceful.

 _Tomorrow might be mystery, but today is a gift..._

In time, he would know what to do.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Spike's song, "When Will She Walk In", is a parody of "When Will My Life Begin" from Disney's _Tangled_. The original lyrics are by Glenn Slater.**

 **My primary inspiration was Disney Fanatic 2364's brilliant _Bride of Discord_ , and its sequels, _Daughter of Discord_ and _Son-in-Law of Discord_. ****Other influences include Disney's _Alice Through the Looking Glass_ , Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical _The Phantom of the Opera_ and it's sequel, _Love Never Dies_. ****The DreamWorks _Kung Fu Panda_ trilogy also provides some inspiration, mainly towards the finale.**

 **Originally this was titled _The One That Got Away_. As that title has been commonly used elsewhere in fan writing, I decided upon _Equestria Forever_ , the title that would have been given to Chapter 24, the penultimate of this story.**

 **This chapter will be heavily revised in the next month or so, leading into a whole new imagining of the story, given how exposition heavy this is. As such, both of the songs currently included will be edited out, so as to comply with requisite guidelines.**

 ** _The Birth of Harmony_ was released on November 7th, 2016.**


	2. Three Fabled Crowns

**II**

 **Equestria Forever**  
Inspired by _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_

 **Chapter 2 ~** _Three Fabled Crowns_

"Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that.  
Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that."  
Martin Luther King Jnr.  
...

 **PRINCESS** Celestia awoke in the early hours of the morning. A pearlescent moon conveyed dappled fingers of light through the ornate stained-glass windows, showering her bed with its glow. The labyrinthine imagery of cosmic and celestial symbols worked into the multi-faceted surface lent the chamber an otherworldly, ethereal awe. Shadows crept across tiled floor from furnishings arranged at the periphery. Light in darkness, darkness in light. An inimical, intangible balance that preserved the world at peace. Salient to the harmony that united all across Equestria.

Understanding this well, Celestia rose from her bed to do as she had done for over a thousand years.

Only sizzling embers remained within the hearth that provided illumination to the room. They snapped and crackled as Celestia stepped majestically to her window and, invoking her alicorn powers, parted the magnificent glass panels. Canterlot unfurled before her, just coming to life beneath the predawn sky. Regal spires soared about her own tower, crowning the royal palace of Equestria. Flags and banners bearing the Equestrian coat of arms fluttered in a gentle breeze. Truly the grandeur of Canterlot signified its ties to the royal bloodline. So much so, Celestia thought, that it occasionally appeared ostentatious.

 _But, alas, being royalty demands acquiescing to certain pomposities._

Maintaining ram-rod straight posture, dignity befitting a princess, Celestia turned her face to the sky. The alicorn closed her eyes and concentrated; concentrated as she had always been taught to do. Her tapering horn emitted a radiant glow, a beam of light lancing upwards and into the heavens. Whence it embraced the moon, wrapping about like a tender play mate who shook itself free before clasping once more, ribbons of dazzling light fanned outwards. Luna, she knew, would have wakened to bring the moon to rest.

For over a thousand years Celestia and her sister had performed this ritual; far into forever would it endure.

Thinking fondly of her sister princess, she who upheld the night, Celestia focussed her inner magic outwards – upwards. Gently the moon sank behind the mountains far to the north, entering slumber for another day. Celestia held her breath, then let it go. A radiant orange orb peaked out from behind wispy, cotton-ball clouds. Smiling down upon Canterlot as it rose, the sun gifted warming illumination unto all Equestria. The world began to wake once more, the flaming disc reaching its heavenly zenith. _So equilibrium shall live on, harmony preserved_.

Invoking her bloodline and its ancient heritage, Celestia had again brought sunlight to their realm.

Yet year after year, the princess of the sun knew responsibility's weight often grew heavier and more burdensome. Darkness had nearly taken her sister from her, but Princess Luna's heart had never faded. This was a labour of love, and it was love that had saved the princess of the moon. Friendship and love. Even as an alicorn, supremely knowledgeable of deepest magic, Celestia did not fully comprehend what love could do.

She cared for and nurtured the creatures that dwelled within her kingdom. This was a responsibility not taken lightly. A wise ruler realised there were things they could not know; things they may not fully comprehend. Her subjects were tutors to her as she to them.

It was this unwavering faith, the ability to trust, that made one worthy to govern.

Thus something she knew for certain: one who has truly loved is never truly lost. For a time, Luna had been lost within her darkest fears. But still she had returned, relinquished her nightmarish form.

 _Hope remains in the deepest of shadows.  
_  
Celestia glanced skyward, her star-spangled mane dancing about her face.

 _Love never dies. I knew you'd always want to come back.  
_  
Sunlight blossoming behind her, Celestia turned and made for the mantle above her dying hearth. Horn luminescent once more, the window swung closed silently. Not so much trotting as gliding with a grace befitting to royalty, Celestia found herself at the mantelpiece. A minute wooden chest sat there, looking supremely innocent and, indeed, rather plain amidst the lavish decor of the bedchamber. Lit up with magic, the lid of the box floated aside, allowing Celestia to extract its contents. Inside was a tiny key.

Even as Princess of the Sun, Celestia kept some secrets. This particular secret was very close to her heart and frequently caused her anguish, distress and regret when recalled. As such she only removed the key at morning, when her heart felt lightest. Such was the emotional burden of the key, or rather what it unlocked, even Luna was unaware of its existence. _This is one burden you need not be troubled with, my sister. This is mine to bare and mine alone._ Taking with her the key, Celestia knelt down by her bed.

Encapsulated by magical aura, the bed levitated slightly off the floor, just enough to reveal a lone floor tile. The tile was decorated with an intricately woven triptych of symbols; sun, moon and something almost indiscriminate. This third symbol bore the likeness of a cloud-wreathed mountain peak. Celestia closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply. It was never easy to look at the symbol. But standing firm and resolute, she pressed a hoof down unto the tile. A soft click, and the tile came free asunder. Looking into the miniscule compartment, Celestia found everything as she had last left it.

A second wooden box was nestled in the compartment, carved from the deepest mahogany. Gleaming gold revealed a latch fastening the lid, keeping it clasped firmly shut. The key fit this lock perfectly, together forming a harmonious whole. Knowing why she had been drawn to open the box and cradle its treasure, Celestia sighed solemnly.

 _I feel it – something is awakening._

No more could she conceal the secret now; no more as she had done before. She had to acknowledge this past tragedy – painful truth. Uncharacteristically nervous, Celestia slotted the key into the lock and lifted the lid.

Trembling both with anticipation and mournfulness, the alicorn extracted the glittering artefact from its cushioned repose. Cast in alluring bronze and silver finish, a lustrous ruby at its heart, the royal talisman was magnificent, awe-inspiring. Hovering before Celestia's eyes, it positively emanated with promise of wisdom and harmony. Tragic, then, that it no longer had its flowing mane to rest upon. Celestia was deeply saddened every time she looked at it.

 _One day, one day this wrong shall be set right._

Yearning just to touch it, to find within herself the bravery – the courage to do so – Celestia reached toward it.

"Oh Gaia, Gaia," she whispered. "Please come back to us. You'll never be forgotten. I..." Celestia took a deep, shuddering breath. "...I've never given up on you. Luna never even knew you. Please come back. I'll be waiting – always. I love – mother and father..." Tears began to stream down her beautiful face, trickling from beneath her delicate eyelashes.

At this moment it all became too much and Celestia lowered the ornate crown back into its box, closing it with a gentle snap.

Briskly, the alicorn raised herself and secreted the little box, once again fastening its lock, back within its compartment. The floor tile was replaced and her cushion-bedecked bed reinstated. The tiny key went back into its chest upon the mantelpiece. Sniffing quietly, but allowing herself to shed tears freely, Celestia lowered her body unto her blanketed mattress.

Though it was morning, her sun beckoning welcomely over Canterlot, Celestia caused the fire within the hearth to burst again to life. It crackled and roared merrily as she stared deeply into it, her thoughts far away, focussed on times long gone. For a ruler, one of royal blood, to cry was not a weakness.

It was important to show vulnerability, empathy for others. This made Celestia more than a figurehead, a simple ruler: she knew how to experience loss. The pain and aching off it. Otherwise, how could she know what it was to live, to be real? Though challenging, this sadness reminded her of who she really was – in her heart.

Drying her eyes with a makeshift handkerchief conjured from thin air, Celestia stood from the bed and turned to the door. Luna would soon be making her way down to the royal dining hall, where the two sisters traditionally shared breakfast. A breakfast prepared by Canterlot's finest culinary ponies. Partaking in such lavish meals frequently caused Celestia to feel rather absurd, but her subjects begged her indulgence.

As a princess she did, of course, graciously accept. Such wonderful food never went to waste. Anything left over was swiftly delivered across the land where it was needed most. And, after all, the chefs loved preparing these delicacies. She couldn't possibly deny her subjects the pleasure of expressing and presenting their talents. _That_ would certainly violate an integral element comprising one of many in Equestrian lore. Celestia felt that a princess respected and earned the beloved following of her subjects.

 _Without that, I cannot be a ruler.  
_  
Heartened by thought, the alicorn was passing into the hallway when a sudden vision struck her. In her mind's eye Celestia saw a ruined castle enswathed by gnarled vines and knotted tree roots. The crumbling ruin rose alone, abandoned, within a great forest. Swathes of aged trees surrounded it all about, a river cutting through a deep ravine at its decimated outer wall. The highest tower soared above it all, partially destroyed – once magnificent windows shattered. Gone with the wind. It was painfully familiar, echoing an age long past.

 _I know where this is_ , Celestia thought, the epiphany striking her. _Twilight and her friends ventured there not so long ago... on that pivotal quest. I know what is there, and I must go – I must fly._

Celestia could not explain why she suddenly felt so certain. All she knew was that she did. The summons had been made; she must obey them at once.  
Staggering slightly, shaken, Celestia glanced regretfully into the hall, envisioning Luna arriving at breakfast; only to discover her sister's absence. Celestia swayed, releasing a sniff, a heartfelt sob. She did not like leaving Luna alone. Ever since their tearful she had been determined to care for her. Never to lose her again.

But she knew to go was irrevocable.

Resisting the urge to weep, to cry out for her sister, Celestia turned toward the window.

 _It must be done. Too long have I ignored what my heart feared. Now I will know._

Why she felt the summons inexorably drawing her back to that place, why and how it was so presently urgent, Celestia could not fathom. She just had to follow it.

 _Prophetic, then, that tomorrow marks another year of my reign, our reign._ _Strange times are upon us._ She paused. _I guessed it all along..._ _fittingly appropriate, therefore.  
_  
The blazing hearth was extinguished as Celestia parted her window once more, curtains billowing asunder. With great deliberation, the princess stepped up upon the sill. In that instant, Celestia experienced an inner turmoil unlike any she had felt before. Lifting one hoof was akin to shifting a tremendous weight.

 _So comes the test. Never forget...  
_  
"I'll be thinking of you, my sister. Take heart and be strong. I foresee our needing it."

Celestia closed her eyes, spread her wings wide, and plunged forth from the window sill.

 _Beware of the half-truth... you may have gotten hold of the wrong half._

Gaze hardened, heart defiant, Celestia soared away amidst the warming embrace of dawn.

 **Ӂ**

 **INCOHERENT** recollections bombarded Starlight Glimmer's mind. For the life of her she could not dispel the fear and worry that lapped at and broke over her like ocean swell. She felt an inexplicable chill, some inner dread gripping her and pulling her down. These dreams were not random at all, and they certainly meant something. Worst of all, she thought, Spike's dreams conceivably suggested a force at work, manipulating events.

Twilight's lovable, loyal baby dragon had, after all, been first to bare the nightmares.

 _This will grow into something greater than visions. I cannot just dismiss it.  
_  
The unicorn knew she needed some answers, some form of knowledge to at least assuage a troubled mind. If some burgeoning malice was indeed percolating unseen, she wanted to be ready for anything. Starlight would never repeat her past errors – not now or ever. Nothing would drag her down that dark path again. Neither would she allow her friends to fall victim to encroaching shadow, grasping alone for solace.

Yet still she felt exposed, open. Dread whispered in her ear; dread that shadows remained, darkness never truly gone...

"NO," she bellowed out-loud. "I am not that pony anymore. I make my own choices. This is who I am, who I want to be. This is the honest, _real_ me. One who no longer lies to herself about who she is – one who will always stand by her friends!" Starlight stamped her hoof in a furious passion, face flushed with colour. "You don't control me anymore!"

An earth pony washing windows nearby turned around in surprise and promptly toppled off his ladder, plunging face-first into a bucket of soapy water.

Starlight hurriedly helped the stallion extract himself from the bucket, using her magic to clear away the soap and suds. He smiled gratefully, noticing the embarrassment and concern in her eyes. The stallion thanked her, then righted his ladder and resumed window washing.

Starlight continued on, still blushing somewhat.

Small moments such as that made her heart soar. Simple acts of kindness, even between ponies who were entirely unacquainted.

 _That warm, fuzzy feeling._

Starlight trotted along for another minute until it struck her again. That voice whispering to her, seducing her mind, her thoughts – her very self. After losing Sunburst to distinction garnered by a cutie mark, the voice had visited her. Today she considered herself a fool; it had said everything she wanted to hear – and she had welcomingly listened. Allowed it to consume her mind, spin directions of malicious intent. She saw it now.

 _Oh, those terribly things I did... I carried out for that... what?_

The voice could only be described as a force of will; an intangible entity that pervaded body and mind without corporal form. The unicorn shivered, though there was no breeze. That voice was very likely what Spike described as his tormentor, haunting his dreams. And, left to grow unfettered, it would lead him to an end like Starlight had been destined for.

 _It was like her darker side embodied, getting the better of her nature. Maybe Spike...?  
_  
A commonality, she mused, must exist between herself and the baby dragon. Some rationale for them both falling prey to the allure of the voice. They had been chosen – deliberately and with cause.

That could mean something.

 _What did that voice make me do – what might have eventuated had I...  
_  
"Cutie marks – cutie marks!" Starlight's eyes snapped open in sudden realisation. "I loved Sunburst _before_ her obtained a cutie mark. Then we were cast apart when he left to study magic. I was alone, so the voice told me what to do..."

"...to _steal_ away other ponies' cutie marks. Remove that which took Sunburst from me – and so ensuring all ponies were equal. All ponies would have to fear my own lose. But in doing so I made them miserable, imposing my anger and resentment to govern them. I took away what made us all special, what we all truly love and accept..."

"...there will be times when we face great challenges, but true friends overcome them. If I had seen past my resentment, I would have known that earlier. True friendship endures through any challenge." Starlight felt empowered, realisation flooding her heart. "And that's exactly what it wanted me to take away – I know it. That intangible magic..."

She halted abruptly, trembling. A horrible thought had just occurred to her. Starlight knew what the voice was trying to do. Whispering its coercive words to Spike, inciting feelings of fear and hopelessness.

 _Whatever this is, it's happening again. This is not the first time at all._

Breathing frantically, wondering if this was a mere overreaction, Starlight pondered any possible means to counteract her worries.

 _Answers – find whatever information you can. Don't allow this to occur once more.  
_  
"Spike," she breathed. "Rarity – Spike always talks about..." Starlight's voice trailed off. Her eyes widened in horror. "Oh no, no – I can't let this voice do that to poor Spike."  
Starlight pivoted on the spot, facing back north through the centre of Ponyville. She could just discern the flags fluttering atop the Castle of Friendship.

 _The library!_

Abandoning her original intention, Starlight galloped back along the path towards the castle. Visions of Spike danced before her eyes. Would could happen to him. The voice was trying to taint his little heart...

 _No, don't even think of that. Just get to the library and find that book._

The unicorn knew exactly which tome she was after. She had seen it when Twilight was rearranging the vast collection of knowledge. Its title, embossed in silver, bore significance:

LABOURS OF LOVE  
The Origin of Cutie Marks in Equestria

Only love would eschew omnipresent darkness.

 _This is what it wants to take away.  
_  
Chest thumping, Starlight didn't stop running until came again to the castle's steps.

Heaving, exhaling great bursts of air, Starlight tumbled clumsily through the doorway and fell in a heap upon the floor. Tenderly, quietly, she closed the door behind her and listened. A melodic whistle emanated from an upstairs chamber. Spike was still here, going about his daily chores. With that admirable vigour he often appeared to possess.

 _No sense in disturbing him. I'll just slip into the library – he won't even know I'm here._

Starlight sucked in her chest, then tiptoed on her hooves down the hall. Making it to the library's yawning entryway, undetected, she stuck her head around the door jamb. There was nopony in sight. Softly, she edged into the room.

The library's capacious, awe-inspiring depth struck her, as it did on every occasion she ventured inside. Simply put, it never ceased to inspire the unicorn; extensive, sometimes ancient knowledge, safeguarded within this sacred repository.

But there was only one volume she needed now.

Glancing surreptitiously about, Starlight spied the lofty bookcase that housed Twilight's collection of Equestrian history and lore. Several thick volumes, boosting elaborately decorative spines, were arranged neatly upon each shelf. Also there was an extensive array of manuscripts and other precious documents. One particular manuscript was ensconced in a glass cabinet all of its own. The ageing parchment lay open upon a velvet cushion.

Intrigued, Starlight trotted over and glanced down into the glass case. Fine calligraphy of the most intricate penmanship graced the document. Stunning imagery decorated the periphery of each page. There was certainly a recurring crystalline motif here. Interestingly, she observed, depictions of alicorns and mermares snaked in-and-out of the margins. But one piece of artwork caused to her to freeze.

Gawking, mouth open, Starlight stared in stunned awe at the masterful cover illustration. So consumed had she been by the manuscript's text and margin work, she had failed to notice it. A formidable dragon, raised on hind legs, roared silently; rearing upwards as if it desired to break free of the page.

Upon his horned head was a magnificent crown, a ruby at the heart. The dragon lord remained a vivid, angry orange, despite age-induced fading of the manuscript. Most strikingly of all, however, this dragon bore not one, but _two_ pairs of wings. Even more fantastic was their arrangement: one pair unfurled upwards, outwards. The lower pair was inverted, extending downward, putting in mind a gigantic insect. Clearly, this dragon had been of great repute.

Some great sovereign amongst his kind.

Still gaping, Starlight's eyes flitted to the interweaving script below the illustration. With detail even finer than the document's interior, several words were etched there:

Draco Rex  
Royal Lineages in the Old world

 _How did I not take notice of this before? Perhaps..._

The unicorn made to open the case, then stopped herself. This was not what she had come for. Spike might be in here any minute and she did not want to impose any more fear, uncertainty upon the baby dragon. This manuscript would be for another time.

 _Twilight found Spike in her last night? He was reading those history annals..._

A pause for thought. In retrospect she should have realised what was going on. Something was really bothering Spike – something he half-feared and desired to reveal. Starlight guessed his reasons for all this, for his closeted behaviour. He was trying to be brave, transcend the baby dragon. But he was groping in the dark, unsure where to turn.

 _Just like what I felt – if I had admitted it to myself. He'll need his friends more than ever._

Glancing over her shoulder, Starlight employed her magic to roll one of the library's vertigo-inducing ladders toward her. Gulping – she rather disliked heights –, Starlight ascended to the necessary shelf. The correct book was ensconced right at the centre. The unicorn would have to shift several volumes to reach it.

Horn illuminated, Starlight slid tome after tome from its place, lowering them to the carpeted floor. Varying titles of interest presented themselves:

UNDER THE SPARKLING SEA  
Oceanic Kingdoms of Aquastria

That drew a momentary pause of puzzled interest. She extracted another.

THEN THERE WERE THREE  
Alicorn Civilisation Through the Ages

This particular collection certainly bore eerie relevance to Starlight's concern.

THE ANTITHESIS OF HARMONY  
Tracing the Seeds of Destruction

Ever more intriguing, but not what she was after.

AURORA AND ECLIPSE  
A History of the Cosmic Council

Starlight had heard that before... somewhere. She removed a final volume.

THE CALL OF THE CRYSTAL  
Equestrian Talismans in Myth and Legend

 _Hmmm..._ The unicorn scratched her head. _Make a note of that one Starlight._

At last, she found the correct book. Levitating it gingerly, Starlight stepped down the ladder. Placing the book upon Twilight's desk, she flipped over to the contents page. Tracing the numerically organised chronicle, her hoof halted three-quarters of the way down. Starlight stopped, stared. She had certainly absorbed the words as they were printed.

 _Great Celestia – Twilight should see this!_

Starlight carefully shut the tome, swaddling it in a saddle bag she hoisted upon her back. Then, surveying the room, she crept to the door. Spike was still occupied upstairs.

Cautiously, the unicorn trotted down the hallway and out the front door. Securing her saddle bag, Starlight galloped back along her original path.

She did not stop until she reached Rarity's Carousel Boutique.

 **Ӂ**

 **BLISSFULLY** unaware of the urgent errands speeding her mentor and friend, Twilight Sparkle was busy arranging some bunting on the wall. The gaily coloured banners would form just one component of the celebration's decor. Decor which would, as of tomorrow night, be gracing the grand ball room of the Canterlot Royal Palace.

Rarity, wearing her gem-inlaid glasses, was feverishly measuring, altering and sewing every portion of material in sight. Her mane was ruffled and a tape measure was wrapped about her neck. She was, quite simply, in a frantic state. Everything had to be just so. Never had _she_ catered for such a monumental occasion. Representatives of royal families all over Equestria and beyond would be in attendance.

Deeply occupied with their work, both mares were startled when a frenetic pink blur sped into the room. Spinning around and around, whooping for joy, the blur halted amidst a cloud of confetti. A party popper sprung out, issuing an incongruous _TOOT!_

"Party, party – PARTY!" hollered the pink mare, bouncing up and down in adulation. She planted a brightly coloured hat atop her head. "So exciting, so excited. And _I_ get to plan all the entertainment. Between the six of us girls, it'll be the best – night – EVER!"

"Really, Pinkie Pie," Rarity huffed, "you frightened us half to death. There is still so much preparation to be done." She glanced down at her handiwork, melodramatically sweeping a hoof to her forehead. "Oh, I'll just never get it right. Good enough for a princess' birthday!" The unicorn sighed theatrically, collapsing into a chair. She blew a purple curl from her eyes.

Twilight looked askance at her friend, overcome with passion – gesticulating furiously about every little detail she might have overlooked. The alicorn turned to Pinkie. "Haven't seen Starlight have you?"

"Nope, not since yesterday," Pinkie exclaimed. She rattled Twilight by blowing an enthusiastic _TOOT_ with the party popper. "She looked like _she_ needed a party."

"I don't know about a party," Twilight mused, somewhat concerned. "Starlight mentioned coming by later, however. She _did_ volunteer to decorate..."

 _Where has that mare gotten to?  
_  
Rarity fixed Pinkie with a stern gaze. "Calm down Pinkie, do. Not everyone finds a party the most probable or affable solution." A forlorn look around her boutique, critiquing every garment bedecked mannequin. "Oh dear, I've missed something – I just know it."

"Rarity," Twilight said soothingly, fully aware of the tenuous ground she was treading. "You've done a splendid job – all of Canterlot, all of Equestria will be dazzled. I assure you, Princess Celestia shall appreciate your hard work. You don't have to, uh, worry so much."

"Yeah," Pinkie chimed in, "cos all your friends will enjoy themselves regardless of what happens!" The familiar party cannon abruptly appeared by Pinkie's side.

She looked ready to let rip when Twilight hurriedly put a hoof to her flank.

"Not now Pinkie," she said, "save the frivolity for tomorrow. Immediate tasks demand we concentrate and thus ensure there _will_ be a party." She patted her buoyant friend's mane appreciatively. "Though, I must admit, your enthusiasm is highly infectious." She smiled.

Pinkie Pie responded with another sonorous _TOOT!_ But she obligingly wheeled the cannon away, assuming a solemn face befitting one visiting the very sick.

"All I want is to bring cheer to my friends," she said. "A little motivational pick-me-up."

"I assure you, Pinkie," Twilight said, hugging her friend, "you provide such things in kind. Tomorrow night, we hope to see as much of that cheer as possible."

A stern cough brought reality crashing back. "Very heart-warming girls, but we have a party that needs attention. Nay, the grandest of celebrations – the most monumental occasion on Equestria's social calendar. Please, darlings, there is much still to be done." Rarity clicked her tongue testily, failing to conceal the hint of an affectionate smile.

"Yes, of course," Twilight said, recognising Rarity's manic determination, and its reprisals. The alicorn grinned indulgently at Pinkie. "Somepony would, however, appreciate assistance with decorating."

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie squealed. "I'd love to help decorate, Twilight." The pink mare gestured with a hoof, surveying the boutique excitedly. "Where should I start?"

"With this," Twilight said, levitating another reel of bunting.

Rarity looked on with some trepidation, but she let it pass. Privately she was concerned what Carousel Boutique would look like after being subjected to Pinkie Pie's ministrations. In total honesty, however, they could use Pinkie's genial energy.

Setting right to work, Pinkie gathered her party paraphernalia and proceeded to bounce around the room, stringing up bundles of flags and banners as she went. She giggled at every decorative piece laid out with Rarity's signature poise and attention. Everything from candelabra to frilly napkin was treated with utmost care, not a thing out of place.

All three mares were thus consumed in their celebratory preparations when Starlight Glimmer erupted through the door, panting – a saddle bag secured over her flank. Twilight, Pinkie, and most of all Rarity, jumped in shock.

Rarity fell prostrate upon the carpet, a nervous wreck.

"Oh Starlight, darling," she blubbered from the floor. "Where have you been? Twilight thought you'd be here, to assist with decorating."

"I realise that girls," Starlight said apologetically, "and I'm really sorry, but..." Eyeing her saddle bag. "...there were things I just had to attend to." Shuffling her hooves, not quite making eye contact.

Twilight examined her friend for a moment, recognising the symptoms. When Starlight Glimmer acted this way, she was obviously anxious. And, perhaps, something else...

"Please, don't fret Starlight," she said. "We were –" flitting towards Pinkie – "uh, coping with our preparations. But I think _you_ need a little something... am I right?"

Starlight sighed, looking sheepish. "Yes, Twilight – you're right. Could we talk outside for a moment?" She nervously eyed Rarity, who was savagely attacking more fabric and muttering various self-deprecations under her breath. "Alone, if you don't mind."

"Of course," Twilight said, wrapping a consoling wing about her friend. "Starlight and I just need to take a little time girls. We'll be back in soon. And I just want to say, everything here is the epitome of marvellous; as will be tomorrow night."

"Marvellous my hoof," Rarity bawled. "This mediocre couture will never be fit for the likes of royalty. But oh – alas, what we've got will have to do."

Twilight and Starlight hurried from the room before Rarity acquiesced to another fainting spell. Closing the door behind them, the two mares trotted over to a willow tree, sitting beneath its gracefully curving fronds. A light breeze tickled the air, sending ripples across the surface of the nearby stream.

Somewhere, a chorus of birds chirruped merrily: another beautiful day in Ponyville.

Starlight, however, felt like her heart had turned to lead. Quivering with the inevitable, she lugged the heavy book from her saddle bag and placed it upon the grass before them.  
Twilight eyed the volume, giving Starlight an enquiring look.

Starlight took the breath she had been holding, then exhaled slowly. Now she had to make her case. Ever wilder thoughts paraded before her mind's eye, her fears feeling increasingly ludicrous.

 _No, you can't back out now. Such ideas may be far-fetched, but Twilight should know._

Know the truth for what it is – what it may be...

Lip quivering, the unicorn began. "I never told you the whole truth, Twilight. About my life in the village, I mean. There were things that happened, dark, terrible things I feared telling anypony. Were it not for you and your friends... who knows what might have eventuated. But what matters is that I, we, are here now – and you shall hear the truth."

Twilight looked at her unflinchingly, maintaining eye contact. "Go on, Starlight," she whispered, seriously.

Trembling, the lilac unicorn continued. "Spike's dreams – he's told me much about them, as you know. And only recently have I realised an ominous similarity between his and mine. A voice, disembodied and dark, pervades us; whispers to us, making us think things we were already, but making them much worse. Contorting and twisting with what I fear manipulative and malicious intent. I..." Starlight pawed a hoof, concerned that Twilight thought her mad.

The alicorn looked deeper into her eyes, a perceptive frown on her face.

 _She guesses more than she let's on. If I know Twilight Sparkle..._

"Please, just say it all, Starlight. You needn't keep your troubles bottled up like this." Twilight still did not break eye contact. Nor did she convey any trace of scepticism.

"Okay, but I doubt you'll believe any of it," Starlight said. "It's only what I personally deduced... from this." A hoof tapped the expansive tome on the grass.

"No, I want to hear what you have to say," Twilight insisted. "You've already proved yourself time and again. Who am I to assume I can fathom the nature of dreams?"

"Right," Starlight grimaced. "Here we go."

 _Keep calm; tell her everything. Trust your friend._

"Back in my village, I forced, or rather, feigned equality among ponies. Using magic as might, I stripped them of their defining qualities, that which makes us all individuals. That which bestows _true_ harmony and love among us. Let's face it; I had no real friends. In truth, they probably feared me. And this all began because I allowed myself to be goaded by _that_ voice. I listened and let it corrupt me inside."

"Everything started, as you have seen, when Sunburst left to study magic. He earned his cutie mark, gaining him pride and respect from other ponies. And what about me? I was left alone... all alone. I had lost my best and truest friend, all because of a mark on his flank. So alone I became bitter and resentful, hating what had taken Sunburst away. What was I but a mere mud pony, bearing no such mark? I will admit, now, that I felt angry, enraged, and saddened – was I worthless without a cutie mark? Then the voice..."

Starlight shuddered, but resisted faltering. "Mysterious whispers came to me at night, seduced my senses with promise of vengeance and retribution. Great power could be mine, if only I were willing to follow the path. Over the years I learnt unearthly and terrible incantations – spells the likes of which have never been witnessed in this age. Deep inside I changed; I was no longer _me_. I became only my darker side, consumed by envy and bitterness."

"Alone I practiced my magic, guided and nurtured by that corruptive voice. So eager was I to prove my worth that not once did I fear the consequences. Not once did I believe this was not my destined path. Nor did I foresee the terrible damage I could inflict. That power was gifted to me for a malicious and devious end. Only can we hope this voice is not that power emerging again. But, now, I must tell you the crux of my story."

Hooves shaking, Starlight opened the book and, using her magic, sifted through its pages.

"In transforming me, the voice _used_ me for its own ends. There were grand designs and machinations it desired to fulfil, and I would do that. As a physical, corporal vessel, enamoured by my darkest thoughts, I channelled its terrible magic. I stole cutie marks and stole away joy and happiness. And _that_ is where the connection lies. For whatever reason, until you arrived, I had been tasked with gathering cutie marks."

She found the page and stopped.

"Spike has, uh, feelings for... somepony. We all know who that is. I believe this voice has visited him because of those feelings. He is susceptible to fear and his own darker side. Whatever the reason, I worry, it wants to use him. And why now, you might ask? I can only guess, but it may involve the recent downfall of Chrysalis. After all, _I_ personally had a hoof in that. This may only be the beginning – this may have been laid out for many an age gone by."

Starlight glanced expectantly at Twilight who, for a moment, did not speak. She almost looked a little frightened; stunned by her friend's foreboding splurge.

But then, slowly and deliberately, she swallowed. "I cannot deny, your postulations are rather... frightful, Starlight. And, your past, I never guessed." She patted Starlight's mane tenderly. "As for Spike, well, it may suggest an answer to his troubles. Still, we cannot incite panic or jump to conclusions. Please realise, however, that I have taken everything on board; I will think most deeply on it."

Twilight scooted over and embraced Starlight.

For a long moment neither pony spoke, only sniffing aside the occasional tear. Both mares tried to place many unsaid things into that hug.

When they broke apart, Twilight said, "That wasn't all, was it? Please, if you're up to it, tell me the rest."

"Yes," Starlight whispered. "Cutie marks – _they_ are our connection. The whole cornucopia, everything I have founded my suspicions upon, is in this book."

"The origin of cutie marks in Equestria," Twilight murmured, scanning the book's spine. "This chapter here?" She placed a hoof on the page.

"This chapter – that section there," Starlight replied, stipulating the text. "Once you've read some of what I've learnt, hopefully you'll gain some understanding of my madness."

"Of all the qualities I know you for; madness has never been one of them."

Horn glowing, Twilight levitated the book toward her. Leaning over it, smiling at Starlight encouragingly, she began to read.

...

 _Chapter VXI: The Evolution and Significance of Ancient Ceremony_

 _Long has ceremony and ritual held significance in our land. Indeed, Equestria was built on such traditions, the customs and beliefs of its many varied and wonderful races evolving from our ancient forbears. Remnants of the Old World customs persist today: from the diverse multiculturalism of The Equestria Games to the legendary Gauntlet of Fire, through which dragons proclaim their sovereign._

 _Though such ceremonies no longer determine the balance of harmony and power amongst Equestrians, they remain a stark reminder of the fragility of that state. To understand this, we must delve into the distant past, the Old World which is largely recalled in a few precious surviving manuscripts.  
_  
 _Before The Fall of Eclipse, and the rise of the New World alicorn lineage, Equestrians did not possess magic in the earthly manner we do today. This was a time preceding the creation of The Elements of Harmony and the Crystal Heart. This was a time when Aurora and Eclipse were unified, watching over us from the heavens._

 _This was a time before ponies were distinguished by cutie marks. Only whence Aurora created her great book of lore would the Equestria we know today eventuate.  
_  
 _Instead of such talismans, the Old World adhered to an ancient ceremony known as The Tournament of the Three. In essence, this embodied a series of games held between the three kingdoms, or realms, who together governed the land. The first realm was that of Spirits, beneath the living world. In these games it was represented by the Old World alicorn bloodline, which is now presumed extinct. Alicorn royalty of the New World is genealogically separated from this bloodline.  
_  
 _Then there was the realm of Earth, the kingdom of the living. Encompassing all surface dwelling races, inclusive of land and sea, it was represented by us – our ancestors: ponies and all other creatures alike.  
_  
 _Finally, there was the Celestial realm, that of the sky. Playing host to Aurora's sun, and Eclipse's moon, the Celestial kingdom was most influential with our heavenly guardians. Sky was represented by the mighty dragons, graceful and magnificent creatures._

 _Alas, that lineage has gradually eroded away with the passing of time._

 _Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ_

 _This degradation can be traced to a rivalry between the alicorns and the dragon emperor. Alicorns alone possessed the power to travel between the land of the living and the spiritual, sometimes referred to in later myth as The Underworld. This allowed us to glean valuable wisdom from our spirits, being the task of the Spirit realm._

 _Likewise, the realm of Earth bore responsibility for spreading that wisdom amongst the living._

 _The Sky kingdom communed with land and sea, watching over, protecting; a harmonious union.  
_  
 _Never-the-less, the dragon emperor was jealous. He could not see why the alicorns should be gifted with such power. Why could that not be shared? Was his race not worthy? So he instigated that critical rivalry, splitting one branch of the dragon's royal lineage away from the rest._

 _In their distrust and envy of the alicorns, these rogue dragons would desire to attain control over all three realms.  
_  
 _For The Tournament of the Three was carried out thus; each kingdom bore its own sacred talisman, an object representing that race as a unified whole. Such a treasure was akin to the cutie mark now bourn by individual ponies. These objects were the desire of the dragons: as powerful magic symbols, they could manipulate and transform the earthly world. So, the dragon emperor decreed, he would win them all and their power also.  
_  
 _In the tournament, it was said, each realm would prove its worth, thus earning their place in the union that governed Equestria. Thus would they pledge faith and hope to this common cause, symbolised by winning their sacred talisman. Following each tournament, for a thousand moons the kingdoms would rule together, before once more proving their devotion to what history remembers as the Cosmic Council. Though it still exists today, the council's purpose has transferred from one of power to diplomacy._

 _The talismans themselves, however, have never been found – not since The Fall of Eclipse.  
_  
 _One sinister note remains. This rogue line of dragons, it is believed, took refuge deep within the Western Mountains of Equestria. There they formed a mysterious clan known in legend as The Cult of Typhon. Though history does not recall that name, Typhon was clearly a powerful deity._

 _These dragons, isolated from all other Equestrians, worshipped and pledged themselves to his cause. This Typhon would restore the dragons to their rightful place as rulers of the three realms. Typhon would guide them to victory against Spirit and Earth in The Tournament of the Three; finally they would wield the power of their talismans.  
_  
 _This remains contrary to true cutie mark lore: their magic must be earned.  
_  
 _While it can be obviously stipulated no such event ever occurred – alicorn governance persists in the New World –, manuscripts do not forget Typhon's teachings. Ancient cave paintings discovered in Equestria's west have revealed strange rituals and incantations, a secret history. Above all, these rogue dragons believed in a cataclysmic event known only as Typhon's Inferno._

 _Or, simply, Inferno._

 _This, we can divulge, would have come about had the dragons gained all three talismans for their own._

 _Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ.Ѡ_

 _The exact nature of this Inferno is shrouded by folk lore and history passed down to us only in whispers. All we know for certain is this: alicorn royalty would have been no more. Harmony would have been broken, cutie marks never coming to fruition. There would have been no Crystal Heart. Instead of The Elements of Harmony, these paintings posit, Equestria would have been ruled by six trophies of black magic._

 _These are known as The Seeds of Destruction.  
_  
 _Believed to comprise the antithesis of harmony, these seeds were themselves composed of six attributes: Misery, Deceit, Selfishness, Cruelty, Fickleness and Might. Each seed directly opposes a harmonic element: Laughter, Honesty, Generosity, Kindness, Loyalty and Magic. Under this code, in the name of Typhon, dragons would have wielded magic not in friendship, but magic as might. To this day, it is believed the practices in this Cult of Typhon may have influenced The Fall of Eclipse.  
_  
 _And what force may itself have been acting upon these dragons?  
_  
 _Though The Tournament of the Three no longer bears witness to our preservation of harmony, history does not tell us what became of the three talismans. Neither do we know whether The Cult of Typhon truly went extinct: whether his dreaded Inferno is nothing more than a myth._

 _Perhaps we shall never know.  
_  
 _The tournament has gone, but its lessons reverberate throughout the ages.  
_  
 _Ultimately, it is our love for each other that will see Equestria through adversity._

 _..._

The relevant passage concluded there.

It was followed by an intricate illustration depicting the talismans of the three realms: a bejewelled amulet for the Spirit kingdom, a magnificent latticed belt for the Earth, and an awe-inspiring sceptre for the Sky. Together, capable of inciting great magic.

Great, even terrible magic – the lure of power.

 _This desire to win the tournament, possess these talismans. Maybe this is where dragon's founded their adoration and hoarding of treasure.  
_  
Twilight stared for a moment longer, before slowly, cautiously, looking up at Starlight.

"I never guessed." She closed the book, turning it over. "I don't think I've ever actually read this volume properly. But now... now I can see where your fears are coming from, Starlight. This ritual, these talismans, dragons. Far-fetched as we may perceive this, there is relevance enough for concern – to feel such for Spike."

"You needn't take it seriously just because I told you though," Starlight said hastily. "This is only guesswork; there may be no correlation at all. My concerns lie in the potential repercussions for poor Spike. I want him to be looked after, make sure he is safe. I want to be a caring friend. Maybe this all just claptrap – even so, he is still very young."

"Dragons mature far slower than ponies," Twilight interjected, "Thus, if anything, complicating Spike's feelings even further."

"...Which I considered, yes," Starlight said. "Admittedly, some elements were quite fantastical: The Tournament of the Three, The Seeds of Destruction, The Cult of Typhon and so on. As for this Inferno concept – perhaps it's nothing more than myth; historical metaphor."

"Possibly," Twilight mumbled, sounding undecided on the matter. "Though I have heard mention of three legendary realms before. Variously they are referred to as The Three Eternal Kingdoms. Why, during our crusade to Aquastria, King Leo himself intimated the Cosmic Council's founding upon governance under three crowns. This triplicate motif does recur throughout multiple Equestrian texts..."

"...And if history teaches us anything, it is not to ignore our past. However relevant, we can learn from this – no matter how much truth there is to it. Even metaphor may conceal historical fact. I'm glad you brought this to my attention Starlight. From here, we can decide what should be done, for all our sakes."

"What if this my old self re-emerging," Starlight said, "Never can I go back to those ways of bitterness. If we reveal this to everypony, I perceive more distress will follow. Yet I shall not stand by. Would it be okay if, for now, we kept this between you and I, Twilight?"

Twilight was a little taken aback; then she smiled. "Of course – you and I Starlight; don't worry, I won't rest til we resolve this matter. Spike won't be any the wiser." A handkerchief was summoned from thin air.

Starlight addressed the traitorous tears that had snuck across her cheeks. "Thankyou Twilight," the unicorn whispered. "I thank you for being my friend."

"Always," the alicorn said, whispering into Starlight's ear.

Stretching, the two mares rose from the grass and shook themselves. Starlight tucked the book snugly into her saddle bag once more, fastening the buckle. Together, they wended their way back to Carousel Boutique.  
Twilight paused at the door. "Spike will tell her... in time. And when he does, through thick and thin, we'll be there for him. No matter what happens – no cause is more worthy than..." Trailing off wistfully – snapping back, she grasped Starlight by the shoulders. "...That truly heartfelt."

"I couldn't agree more," Starlight said tremulously.

"Together – we face this together."

Cautiously, they re-entered the boutique, perfectly aware that Rarity may be engaged in another tantrum. Thankfully, the commotion had died down. The interior of Carousel Boutique was, quite simply, stunning; awe-inspiring.

"Feels like a celebration in here already," Twilight exclaimed.

"So glad you think so darling," Rarity said, now busying herself with decorative hats. "And you were quite right; once I calmed down, I saw how splendid, nay, vivacious it all is!"

Twilight rolled her eyes at Starlight in a _that's just Rarity_ way.

"It's gonna by awesome," Pinkie Pie said, prancing amidst a gaily coloured array of bunting. "I can hardly wait for tomorrow's festivities! Party – party – PARTY!" The party popper returned and Pinkie blasted out a massive _TOOOOOOOOT!_

"Yes, Pinkie, I love..:" Twilight was cut off as a psychedelic thunder bolt shot into the room over her head.

The brightly coloured blur landed on the carpet, so revealing itself to be Rainbow Dash. "Hiya girls," Rainbow said, strutting about. "I've just been practicing with the Wonder Bolts, for tomorrow night's performance. It'll be the best display ever, for the greatest party ever! Oh yeah – uh-huh, uh-huh." The Pegasus pony continued to strut around the room, flaunting her prowess in aviation.

Twilight was still fumbling with the world 'love', distracted by Rainbow's abrupt appearance. Mumbling incoherently for a few seconds more, she stopped speaking altogether and flushed a furious crimson hue. She pawed awkwardly with a hoof at the carpet, suddenly embarrassed and sheepish in the presence of the Pegasus pony.

Despite her own omnipresent troubles, Starlight smiled knowingly.

 _Maybe I'm not the only pony with an untold secret..._

Starlight's intuition was good, for the imminent celebration had a surprise or two in store. The voice had indeed been biding its time, whispering across the eons; now its chosen vessel was, at long last, poised to embrace his destiny.

The ponies thought they had seen it all...

But nothing could prepare them for this.

 **Ӂ**

 **DISCORD** , spirit of chaos and disharmony, reposed fitfully on a fluffy pink cloud of cotton candy. For most of the morning he had been busy scrutinising the embossed parchment scroll that had manifested itself in a puff of green fire. He knew perfectly well of the occasion to which it referred, though he had not expected an invite.

When it had arrived he had initially thought it a joke.

 _Why would they want me, Spirit of Disharmony, present for such an occasion?  
_  
Removing an antler, twisting it into a pair of spectacles, Discord re-read the flowing scripture for the umpteenth time.

 _~~~ Discord ~~~_  
 _By royal proclamation you are most cordially invited to attend a celebratory gathering in honour of our wise sovereign Princess Celestia. This occasion is to be held at the Canterlot Royal Palace, with guests from across Equestria in attendance. We would be most pleased to partake of your person._  
 _~~~ Yours sincerely, Twilight Sparkle – Princess of Friendship ~~~_

The invitation was sweet, succinct and to the point. _Just like Twilight Sparkle._

Discord guffawed as he rolled it up and stuffed it down his left ear. "These ponies and their formalities – such adorable, trusting little things." He scratched his chin, tugging his goatee thoughtfully. "Bah, maybe I should go; bring some creative flare to those hoity-toity Canterlot ponies. Truthfully, I wouldn't mind a party."

Discord snapped his fingers, causing confetti and streamers to rain down about him. "Oh, I'll see Celestia, Lulu and all of Twilight's friends – trivial matters perhaps. Still, company is company. But best of all – Fluttershy will be there! Speaking of which... let's go and see what that Pegasus is up to; probably preparing for this elaborate shindig."

Rolling over, Discord conjured some reins and whipped them with a flamboyant "Yeah-haw." The cotton candy cloud went galloping across the sky at high speed, Discord riding it like a cowboy. Equestria sped by in a blur beneath him.

Shooting by Cloudsdale, where the Pegasus ponies were preparing vividly coloured rainbows and plump cotton-ball clouds, Discord glanced downward. Ponyville came into view, bathed by Celestia's morning sun. Another whoop and the cloud spiralled to earth, where Discord dismounted in the woods adjacent to Fluttershy's cottage. He gave the cloud a playful slap, sending it galloping away once more.

"Ho, ho, ho," said he, "Where is that delightful pony hiding? I had better look my best."

Discord opened his mouth and tugged out his tongue, turning it into a bowtie. "Oh my good chap – you are quite the charmer, so debonair."

A mirror sprung into being, allowing Discord to primp his newly acquired fashion article.

Looking around surreptitiously, Discord caught the sound of melodic song on the breeze. With another "ho, ho," he slithered along the garden path, halting at the front door. But he quickly realised the music emanated from behind the house. Abandoning the door, he vanished in a flash of light.

 _CRACK!_ Discord reappeared; alighting on the branch of an oak tree overlooking Fluttershy's back garden. Surveying the scene, he located the Pegasus pony.

Fluttershy stood before a stand of trees, in which were perched hundreds of birds. Robins, Finches, Wrens and Blue Jays sung together, a merry little chorus. Pale pink mane bobbing about her, Fluttershy was conducting her avian choir with gestures of a hoof. Her eyes were closed as she hummed dreamily with the rhythm of the melody.

Discord sighed contentedly. This lovely pony had been the first to actually trust him; a feat, he had to admit, was quite admirable. He was, after all, the spirit of chaos.

Yet, in recent days, Discord has sensed a strange feeling in his chest. Something akin to having his heart set on fire when he looked upon Fluttershy's pretty face...

"Tommyrot Discord," said he, mocking himself. "Don't be so foolish; that Pegasus was the first actual friend you've ever had, that's it. You have no need for such... feelings."

Despite himself, Discord faltered for a moment. A trace of doubt had permeated his thoughts. He tried to pull it out, but the doubt evaded him.

Perhaps it was undeniable... He watched Fluttershy contentedly for a while longer, lounging atop the branch. That soft comforting voice – her song was really quite entrancing.

 _CRACK!_ A miniature Discord cradling a harp, with a halo on his head, materialised on his right shoulder. "Tut, tut," the shoulder angel said, "Don't dismiss your feelings. They may gift you something more precious than you know."

"Oh, shoulder angel!" Discord exclaimed. "I've been seeing much of you recently, though I can't think why. And what do you mean by feelings – I am Discord, Lord of Chaos; baron of blasphemy, count of conundrums, duke of disarray! I have no need for feelings."

"What hodgepodge," huffed angel Discord. "You know the truth – look at that Pegasus down there." He pointed at Fluttershy, who had begun conducting a new ballad. "Such kindness and love for her friends – and you know it." A prod to the chest. "Do not lie to yourself Discord – she has changed you, thinks of _you_ as a friend. I know you know it!"

" _I_ ," Discord said, feigning indignant bravado, "The almighty autocrat of anarchy..."

Shoulder Discord fixed him with a firm glare. "Don't start that again."

"Alright," Discord grunted, "You're correct – I _do_ care for her; but what can I do? She is a pony, a beautiful pony – and I..." Gesturing to himself, "Well, you can already see that."

"Enough," Angel Discord said. "Accept your feelings for what they are. Let them guide you: you're only afraid because you're no longer the creature you were before. Embrace this new you and know happiness. Tell that Pegasus..."

"...How I feel?" Discord actually trembled, squirming nervously. "I could never do that!"

"Of course you can," Angel Discord said, expanding with passionate furore. "Find your courage – there is more to life than chaos!"

"Well, I never thought I'd hear that," Discord admitted. "Maybe I should..."

A bouquet of roses materialised in his left hand.

Angel Discord made to chivvy him along. "Go on; tell her."

Discord took one step, before curling up into a ball, quivering with intense anxiety. "No, I can't do it, I can't do it. I'm only a friend, but I'll never be more than that. Too well do I remember Celestia... and Gaia? No, I'll only revive those horrid mistakes and deeds."

"That time has passed," Angel Discord admonished. "Change your future. Show these ponies you have _truly_ changed."

 _CRACK!_ A second puff of light produced Angel Discord's twin. Carrying a pitchfork, baring little red horns and a forked tail, Discord's shoulder devil alighted to his left.

"Long time, no see," said Devil Discord. "Where've you been – listening to this do-gooder?" The shoulder devil pointed an accusing finger at Angel Discord.

"Indeed," the shoulder angel replied. "I have been urging him to reciprocate the friendship of that Pegasus. Look how it has changed him." He eyed Devil Discord disapprovingly.

"Yeah – for the worse!" Devil Discord snorted, "What happened to disharmony? You were glorious, magnificent – now look at you. Dithering over a pathetic Pegasus!"

"Hey," Discord growled, "Don't call Fluttershy pathetic; she's my friend, a _true_ friend."

"Friend indeed," Devil Discord spat. "You don't need friends. You only need you; the splendiferous purveyor of pandemonium!"

"Ridiculous," retorted Angel Discord, "Even the most hard-hearted of creatures may be transformed through a little l..."

"Don't say it," Devil Discord shrieked, interrupting the shoulder angel before he could frame the word... love. "Such sap is for the likes of ponies. _We_ –" he pinched Discord's cheek – "have no need for their feelings."

"Now hold on just a minute," Discord interjected. "Maybe my old self didn't need friends; but I've changed since then. I may still be the Lord of Chaos, but I've learnt to value friendship; even if she alone counts me as her friend." He jerked his head toward Fluttershy.

The shoulder devil was momentarily flummoxed. "I never thought I'd see the day; Discord, master of manipulation, falling for a... pony!"

"Well, now you have," Angel Discord whispered approvingly. "Let him pursue his heart's calling."

The shoulder devil mimed retching, then hovered down to Discord's chest. He gestured with his pitchfork. "Fine – but first I'll give you some advice. Don't blame me if you come crying home after she rejects you!"

"Ill-informed bias," huffed Angel Discord. "Twilight Sparkle herself gave him an invitation to Princess Celestia's gala. An occasion for which _that_ Pegasus has been earnestly preparing: clearly, those ponies know Discord is not all he pretends to be."

"We'll see who's right," Devil Discord said. "Just hear me out – maestro!"

A clap of his hands and a miniature grand piano came into being. Devil Discord sat down at the keys and cracked his fingers. Another flash of magic had him dressed in coattails and tie. Coughing pretentiously, eyeing Angel Discord reproachfully, he began to sing.

The rhythm of his song kept time with the disproportionate symphonic roar of the piano.

 _You have gone and lost your heart,  
By thee own choice and will.  
Feelings all bottled up inside,  
Confer to you this chill._

The shoulder devil's fingers performed impossibly complex manoeuvres as they ostentatiously tickled the ivories; a smug grin upon his face.

 _Such madness is a deadly crime,_  
 _Something to eschew._  
 _You'll meet your end; you must flee -_  
 _Whence she entrances you..._

A pointed look at Discord, throwing his hands skyward dramatically: the piano continued to play of its own accord.

 _Should you think she is the one,_  
 _Put this jest upon the shelf – and come to..._  
 _You won't believe this awful bind -_  
 _This testing test; weight she'll place on you._  
 _Thy chaos is your post and wings – your friend -_

 _You'll suffer long, go 'round the bend._  
 _No lose of powers,_  
 _Defy trudging hours._  
 _Undo your wrongs,_  
 _Ignore her songs._  
 _And go give your heart that shove._  
 _Chaos is thy love!_

Harsh emphasis was placed on the last four words, Devil Discord's fingers grinding against the piano keys.

 _So disharmony falls down dead,_  
 _Thou purpose gone and blown._  
 _Its spell now twisted by this mare -_  
 _That much has been shown._  
 _Infatuation drives you mad,_  
 _A pony, her rabbit – you're cracked!_  
 _Antics and tricks are so sublime,_  
 _Why has your sense gone flat?_

Devil Discord inflated a heart-shaped balloon, before popping it with an enormous pin.

 _That Pegasus stole your heart – bent you to this game._  
 _Your powers shone, you should scoff -_  
 _Whence her friendship turns thee tame._  
 _Freeze, listen to your head and see..._  
 _As Lord of Chaos you're the king,_  
 _Choose your freedom – go take wing._

Both the shoulder devil and piano rose into sky; the piano sprouting wings of its own.

 _Your hopes are shot,_  
 _Just stop to think._  
 _Farewell your best,_  
 _Before thou ending's sad –_  
 _Crying out in anguish to stars above!_  
 _Chaos is thy love –_

Theatrically gasping for breath, Devil Discord belted out his musical denouement.  
 _  
Chaos – is – THY LOVE!_

The shoulder devil concluded his performance with grandiose operatic flourish, taking a little bow as he did so. He smirked at Discord's shoulder angel, having enforced the point.

Severe frowning indicated lack of amusement.

"Don't be such a reprehensible vagabond," berated Angel Discord, unimpressed. "Chaos is thy love indeed – complete balderdash! Even he –" nodding at Discord himself – "has rarely been so close-minded; I've never heard such an abhorrent notion."

The shoulder angel turned to face his physical counterpart. "You can change – stop doubting yourself, get out there and tell that Pegasus how – you – feel!"

"Before her, he didn't even need you," snarled Devil Discord.

Also rounding on Discord, "He's given you a, a – GOOD CONSCIENCE!"

"Wait a moment," Discord blurted, "I manifest you two – I _am_ you, you're _me_. And here I am arguing with _myself_ ; how, how pathetic. I am Discord, King of Chaos; Lord of Lunacy. Enough of all this – time to take action, time to..." He trailed off.

The shoulder devil nodded, unconvinced by the attempt at chivalry. "We'll see, we'll see – but, I say again, don't come crying to me if she breaks – what's it called – your heart; sickly-sweet riffraff, and so contradictory."

"She's not riffraff" Discord stammered, "She's lovely, beautiful – so kind!" He sat bolt upright. "Did I just say that?"

"I'm afraid you did, old chap," Devil Discord stated solemnly. "Well, good luck, even if this _is_ something you may live to regret, something that _I_ don't agree with – something I never thought we'd see. You'll need all the luck you can get."

Clapping his hands, the shoulder devil caused a suitcase to materialise beside him. He proceeded to fold up the miniature piano and stuff it into the case. Another click and his coattails were replaced with a top hat and pinstripe suit. He grabbed the suitcase, tipping his hat mockingly toward his counterpart.

"Au revoir," said he, "Until we meet again – soon, no doubt."

 _CRACK!_ Suitcase and all, Devil Discord evaporated as abruptly as he had appeared.

"Don't listen to him," Angel Discord said, "Go to her. And one last thing..." He eyed his corporal self firmly, "Look with your heart and not with your eyes – less with your head."

Then, in a puff of smoke, Discord was left alone once more.

He looked despairingly, mournfully at Fluttershy. "Oh Discord, what are you going to do? You can't very well tell her. All those times, the regret..."

Memories of the Smooze came to mind; memories in which he nearly plunged Fluttershy's friend Tree Hugger through a dimensional corridor, were it not for the latter's intervention. Irrational behaviour precipitated by a fit of enraged jealousy that almost derailed the entire Grand Galloping Gala.

Discord grimaced. "I'll never be more than me, Discord; more than her friend." He sighed ashamedly, miserably. "You can't fall in – that'll never be true. What have I done?"

He squirmed upon the tree branch, discreetly observing Fluttershy's symphony.

To nopony in particular, "How do you bear this thing called love?"

He clapped both hands to his head in an expression of remorseful anguish. Painful realisation caressed him, overcame him – entranced him: acquiesced did he to the folly of it all. Year after year, heart and mind had been plagued by a simple truth: loneliness.

Missing Fluttershy, her kindly face, his life was no longer complete.

 **Ӂ**

 **RAISING** his ornate gilded trumpet, carrying the Canterlot coat of arms, the herald stood to attention. He thrust his chest forward as the doors of the great hall parted asunder the efforts of two other regally dressed ponies. Swelling with pride, the herald blew a fanfare on his trumpet. Then, clasping the instrument to his side, the herald delivered his announcement with refined poise and dignity, revelling in the charge.

"Her Highness, the Princess of Love, Mi Amore Cadenza." A dutiful bow did he deliver; as befitted a visit from fellow royals. "And her husband, Captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard, Shining Armour." So low did he bow that his immaculately manicured mane brushed the lavishly tiled floor. "Wise sovereigns of the Crystal Empire – allies to all Equestria."

Whence the herald found conclusive his flamboyant annunciations, the delegation of crystal ponies strode into the great hall. Resplendent in her bearing and stature, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza trotted gracefully, almost flowing down the rich vermillion carpet. A circulate of fine gold crowned her mane, complemented by a richly purple and deeply faceted jewel. Four stern, soldierly ponies, holding aloft the flags of the Crystal Empire, flanked her at each side.

Remaining close to her was a handsome stallion of impressive stature, dressed in plum coloured vest complete with royal sash and gold lace trimmings. Marble horn protruding from a lush navy mane, he was Shining Armour, Prince of the Crystal Empire: and brother to Twilight Sparkle. Escorted by their guards, he accompanied his alicorn wife as they bowed respectfully, inclining their heads toward the opposite end of the hall.

The herald stole a glance at the still empty throne there and coughed awkwardly, overcome by his royal proximities. "Ahem, Her Highness Princess Celestia, daughter and monarch of the sun." He gestured a hoof in the throne's direction. "And her sister, Princess Luna, daughter and mistress of the moon." More bowing and dramatic gestures.

Nothing happened.

Everypony looked about expectantly, but neither princess materialised upon the royal platform. The herald started to sweat; although he recognised his task as mostly routine formality, this was most out of character. Such visits always followed allocated protocol. And the princesses _never_ disregarded such ceremony. Not in such blatant fashion.

Fumbling his trumpet, the herald tried again. "Her Highness, Princess Celestia and..."

A cacophonous din reverberated from behind the royal stage. It sounded like a suit of armour crashing to the floor. There was some muted gesticulation, the sound of running hooves. Whoever had made the tremendous noise was coming toward the throne room.

The herald stood bug-eyed. _Whatever is this?_

Princess Mi Amore Cadenza stepped cautiously forward, surrounded by her retinue and guarded by her husband. Shining Armour put out a protective hoof in front of her. At the base of the royal platform, enclosed by resplendent banners and glass windows, the crystal ponies halted. The gallant prince alone trotted forward again.

"Something is not right, "Shining Armour murmured, "Princess Celestia knew we were arriving prior to tomorrow night's celebration. Neither she or her sister Luna would have missed this..." The banging and clanging was immediate, close-by. "Cadence, stand back – guards, at the ready..." Shining Armour bowed his head, horn ready for the attack.

The guards stamped and pawed at the floor.

"Shining," Cadence beseeched, addressing her husband, "It may not be..."

Preceded by sonorous cacophony, the unknown assailant burst into the chamber. Shining Armour tensed, legs splayed wide, horn glowing. Cadence rose into the air, wings extended to their magnificence, horn also sparkling. Each guard snorted, ready to charge; but the clanking newcomer did not attack.

Instead she tripped over the topmost step of the royal platform and went tumbling down to land face-first at its base. Various components from a suit of armour hung off her, absurdly oversized. Shaking herself, the newcomer dispensed with the ridiculous armour. Using her horn, she levitated the components back into shape and off to one side. She bowed before the crystal delegation in a gesture of supplication and welcome: a flowing midnight-coloured mane unfurled where an incongruous helmet had been.

It was Princess Luna, daughter of the night.

Cadence rushed forward, alighting with wings folded. Under the watchful, wide-eyed gaze of her guards, the herald and Shining Armour, she placed a hoof about her fellow princess. "Luna, what has happened, what's wrong? Where is your sister – how...?" She stopped herself, seeing how the midnight mare was obviously distressed.

Besides, such a greeting flagrantly flouted customary royal decorum.

Luna sniffed, uncharacteristically tender – perhaps fearful. "My sister, Celestia... She's, she's – gone." The alicorn princess broke down, crying into Cadence's shoulder. "She did not come down to breakfast this morning, and I've never known her to miss it. I know of no urgent errands she had to attend to. And tomorrow – her birthday – all Equestria; I can't bear to think of what might have happened."

Cadence patted her mane gently, letting her sob into her shoulder. As princess of love she was most learned in such matters. "Calm yourself and dry those tears – deep breaths. Not even a princess such as you or I can foresee the odd unpredictable occurrence. When did you last see Celestia?" She parted from Luna, not breaking eye contact.

"Her bed chamber, the north tower," Luna blubbered. "I bade her sleep well last night and I haven't seen her since. Without my sister I, she..." The princess dissolved once more to tears, bereft by sisterly affection.

Cadence looked meaningfully at her husband. Shining Armour came forward, whispering kindly, "Please, princess, if you so wish it, take us to her bed chamber. Perhaps we can divulge the reason for this mysterious disappearance."

Luna looked up, eyes moist, meeting Shining Armour's reassuring gaze. "Please, call me Luna; even amongst royal circles, friends can dispense with formality." She straightened up, assuming a more assured bearing. "Cadence, Shining – please follow me."

"It'll be alright," Cadence said to their guards, "We _must_ discover what has come of Celestia. Wait here in the hall and report any disturbance. We shan't be long."

"Certainly, princess," their captain replied in clipped tones. His contingent immediately snapped to attention, looking on as Cadence and Shining Armour passed beyond the royal thrones, led by Princess Luna. Any disturbances would be immediately nullified.

Clamping a handkerchief to his forehead, the herald felt as if he would hyperventilate. Simply put, he was not accustomed to such distortion of his royal duties.  
Luna remained silent as she trotted ahead of Cadence and Shining Armour. In her fear for Celestia, she had not elaborated upon another detail.

Anyway, it was entirely irrational.

 _There're just dreams, not premonitions._

Luna momentarily halted as she climbed a staircase, thinking.

 _As princess of the moon, I understand dreams – what they are, can be. But these dreams, recently – they can only mean one thing... No, that's impossible, it can't be true.  
_ Despite everything she had faced, whether it be real life or in dreams, Princess Luna still harboured her doubts. This time, she feared, something dark was returning...

 _The voice in my head, creeping back into my mind... Nightmare Moon – NO!_

Such an eventuality resurfacing was inconceivable.

"Luna?" Cadence stood next to her fellow princess, offering a gentle nudge.

"What... I," Luna stammered. "Oh, my apologies, Cadence – it's just –"

"I know, you're worried for your sister. No need to explain that."

The midnight mare smiled gratefully. "Thankyou for understanding, being here."

"Of course," Shining Armour said, striding up the stairway in their wake. "Equestrians share a common bond, no matter what our station. We would have it no other way."

"An exemplary trait which further befits the prince you are," Cadence said adoringly. "Come, we must make haste."

Navigating the corridors of Canterlot's royal palace, the three came to the bedchamber frequented by the Princess of the Sun. Nothing was obviously out of place; nothing except for a glittering artefact reposing upon a walnut cabinet. Negating Princess Celestia's own absence, an open window, curtains dancing in the morning breeze, provided the only other suggestion of disturbance.

Shining Armour entered first, eyes hard and readied for attack. After he had investigated every nook and cranny to be found, he ushered Luna and Cadence inside. Luna trotted directly to the cabinet, retrieving the ornate artefact with her magic. This was the strangest, most inexplicable thing of all; Celestia had left her own crown behind.

 _Where would she go without it?  
_  
"No sign of an attack or disturbance," Shining Armour said. "For all appearances, your sister simply got up and flew out the window."

Cadence was examining a petite wooden box on the mantelpiece. Eying it curiously, she returned the box carefully to the shelf and faced her companions. "But why; something _must_ have called her away. We all know Celestia intimately enough to understand she would not simply leap out a window."

Luna reached out, touched her sister's crown. "Then why would she have left this behind? I don't understand." She frowned, sitting on the bed as she took the artefact in her hooves. "Where have you gone, sister?"

Abruptly, inexplicably, upon contact with the crown, Luna was plunged into a vision of surreal intensity. She was soaring above a sea of green, a vast forest of aged trees: before her a massive clearing expanded, at the epicentre of which rose dilapidated ruins. Her mind's eye kept flying on, image after image passing it by. Then she was within the upmost tower, where stood three stone plinths, surmounting an elaborately tiled floor. The tiles formed the likeness of a behemoth six-pointed star.

Burgeoning realisation struck her.

 _The castle, our castle – the Everfree Forest..._

Whispering lasciviously, the voice, a horribly familiar voice, snuck back into her head. _You cannot be rid of me, Luna. You will be mine. That once forgotten will be no longer..._

Princess Luna cried out in terror and anguish. Her sister's crown slipped from her hooves, clattering to the floor. The dream vanished as abruptly as it had come. Luna staggered onto all fours, breathing like a runaway steam engine. "The Everfree Forest – Celestia has gone to the Everfree Forest. Something has called her back... to our castle."

Cadence and Shining Armour were momentarily petrified, their mouths agape. They glanced furtively at the crown on the floor. "How, how do you know?" Cadence was tremulous, anxiety clearly lapping at her thoughts. She trotted to Luna's side and proffered another comforting hoof.

Luna felt somewhat embarrassed. "The crown... imparted a vision to me." She gulped, thinking herself foolish. "And, and the forging of our crowns is intimately connected with our founding of that castle – Equestria's original seat of royalty."

Shining respectfully took the crown and restored it atop the walnut cabinet. "If she has gone there, we must follow after her. Should Princess Celestia be motivated to take such spontaneous action, there must be something deeper at work." He shared a solemn look with his wife, who had stepped to the window.

"Undoubtedly," she said, and assertively. "Luna, we will take our leave. We have but one of your moons left to find Celestia. It does not bode well that she has disappeared on the eve of... well, we all know."

"You actually trust this, my, uh, vision." Luna quivered, feigning shame.

"Without question," Cadence said. "You _are_ the princess of the night, and nopony would know Celestia like her own sister."

"Indeed," Shining Armour assured. "Thus, we must set out now if we are to return by day's end. Hopefully with this dire mystery solved, our princess safe."

"Then I'm coming with you," Cadence said, raising herself defiantly.

"I would never have it otherwise." Shining Armour turned to Luna. "If your sister is absent tomorrow night, it will send a tremor throughout Equestria. Relations are already tenuous enough between our kingdoms, what with the discontent among dragons and griffons. Maybe this was not a coincidence." The crystal prince became grim.

"Regardless," Cadence interjected, "We must and we _will_ act. If we leave now, we may reach Everfree just past midday. Celestia would never posit we give in to despair."

"What about Flurry Heart – the Crystal Empire?" Luna felt increasingly miserable, guilt-ridden. _This has something to do with me, I just know it._

"All will be well," Shining Armour said, "Flurry is perfectly safe while the Crystal Heart persists, its light unbridled. And Sunburst will look after her; the empire will be in good hooves while we are gone."

"But the sun, I cannot possibly raise or lower it. Only Celestia knows such magic. There will be no moon tonight if she is unable to close the day. And then they will know, all know. And they will be frightened – yet what shall I offer them? Nothing but shadows..."

Shining Armour was aghast, mortified at her distress. "They know you've changed. You chose to embrace your true self once more – you must remember that. Without darkness there can be no light, no balance. Celestia never lost faith... in you."

Both he and Cadence embraced their beloved Princess of the Moon. "Please, don't fret – stay strong. Hopefully we shall return by nightfall. We can feel assured knowing you are here, watching over Equestria."

The midnight mare nodded, her fears partially assuaged. "I fear you place too much faith in me, but I trust you both, and I hope you are right. May hope speed thee." Before she threatened to tear up again, Luna threw herself around the pair, maintain a tight squeeze for several seconds.

After extricating themselves, Cadence said, "We'll be thinking of you all."

"Remember what Celestia would say if she were here," Shining added.

"Never forget your friends," Luna finished, "You are never alone."

"Precisely," Cadence smiled. "We'll be with you in spirit."

Exchanging final goodbyes, prince and princess of the Crystal Empire departed.

Luna escorted them back down to the great hall, where their retinue remained alert. Some fleeting conversation was had, before the delegation gathered in the courtyard. The herald, threatening a nervous breakdown, imparted the customary farewells. Reigns were secured, armour fastened. Luna watched as half a dozen Pegasus ponies hauled each of their charges skyward. The procession of crystal chariots flew south, away from the rising run.

The midnight mare re-entered the royal palace, galloping swiftly until she reached the highest tower. From here she could watch her friends leaving. The vantage point also gave her a stunning view over much of Equestria's sprawling land. In the valley below, beyond the symmetrical fields of Sweet Apple Acres, she could discern the charming hamlet of Ponyville, nestled between mountain slope and river running.

Luna sighed, wistfully – sadly. It was her dearest wish right now that Celestia would return safe. She could never forgive herself if her older sister came to harm. Peaking over the balcony's railing, Luna spied the glittering star that crowned the Castle of Friendship. Somewhere in that valley was Twilight Sparkle.

And where the Princess of Friendship was, her loyal friends were never far behind.

 _Sometimes the simplest things are the most valuable.  
_  
The princess allowed herself a melancholy little smile, another pearl of Celestia's wisdom brought to mind.

 _There is always light in the darkest of places_.

 **Ӂ**

 **QUEEN** Chrysalis stepped purposefully through the ancient crumbling archway. Here, at the epicentre of the vast complex, she beheld the chamber she had envisioned. Crowning the vertiginous structure, this tower held many secrets, secrets that had long been forgotten – until now.

Once more Chrysalis had a purpose, and this journey, a personal quest made in utmost secrecy, would begin to reveal the deepest mysteries of the place.

The banished changeling queen had not had to wait long. Her empire may have fallen, her subjects irrevocably transformed, but no matter. Her master had come again, bringing vengeance in his wake. He was, said he, almost posed to strike. But for the final move, he would need her aid; to execute the definitive coup d'état. Chrysalis would not fail him.

Relishing her hour of ascension, the changeling queen penetrated further into the chamber. So ignorant were the princesses to believe she could not plunder the concealed treasures of their ancient dwelling. This castle may have been crumbling to dust, but untold truths still lurked within. She was here to ensure their revelation.

 _Even the princesses cannot be aware of the darkest secrets here concealed. That which they built on...  
_  
Taking sweeping glances around her, Chrysalis located the first of the artefacts she was seeking. Though worn and cracked, the stone was unmistakable, situated at the core of an elaborate star-shaped mural; every second point of which encompassed a low marble alter.

 _Alters that once held the ultimate symbols of the three realms.  
_  
Despite the changeling queen never having visited this castle, she knew its enigmatic inscriptions, its deeply layered design, well. Identical symbology, as that inscribed upon the stone, recurred throughout such bastions of New World alicorn royalty.

Though cryptic, Chrysalis could roughly fathom the meaning hidden in the five verses. Akin to this, however, she doubted the sisters who had raised the imposing castle ever truly comprehended the magnitude encoded in those words. The stone had existed even before the castle enclosing it.

When one examined them closely, striking parallels became apparent.

 _The First, the Unifier,  
From beginning to end.  
That power begotten,  
By gift of a friend._

 _The Second, the Protector,  
From perils of fright.  
Dost thee lighten thy heart,  
Bring to allusion the light._

 _The Third, the Fighter,_  
 _A pillar of fortitude._  
 _A bastion in danger,_  
 _Friend never eschewed._

 _The Fourth, the Carer,_  
 _Nurtures those small and great._  
 _A paragon of affection,_  
 _Whence confronts one thy fate._

 _The Fifth, the Giver,_  
 _Character admirable and true._  
 _One who goes above and beyond,_  
 _Wishing to thy love renew._

 _The Sixth, the Believer,_  
 _Imbues strength upon all._  
 _Shall thee determine thy path,_  
 _Return pure heart from the fall._

The potentially prophetic verses were known collectively as _The Rhyme of Reflection_. Truest meaning of that name was also concealed by past ages of Equestrian lore. Meaning which would soon come back to haunt the alicorns.

So, too, were Chrysalis' postulations confirmed.

 _Thus dire retribution shall come swiftly upon you, Starlight Glimmer. You have no idea what is coming... The call shall be answered._

Chrysalis cackled, savouring her imminent return to power. Still, she reminded herself, one could not afford to forget the endeavour at hoof. Thus must those final tasks be carried out, if promised glory should reach fruition. The wicked queen had learnt her lesson now, and she could not, would not fail. For her master she must serve.

Pockmarked horn aloft, exuding a sickly green light, Chrysalis plumbed her surroundings further. Beyond the scripture bearing stone, at the periphery of the intricate floor mural, stood an ancient marble plinth. Ragged mane sliding across her visage, Chrysalis approached the monolithic structure. Hewn entirely from polished stone, several steps were carved into it. Raising her horn higher, the changeling queen divined the plinth's purpose.

If the princesses had been naive enough to underestimate her master, they would not have realised the impressive monolith's role in concealing his great triumph. Roiling, percolating – biding its time within their sanctum. Its voice pervading the halls, infiltrating and staining the darkest corners of the mind; the Sister of the Night...

Chrysalis had ventured here on her master's command, to retrieve his sacred artefact: for times were changing, and now his machinations were perched to unfold anew.

 _Their histories desecrated, sinking beneath the waves. His plans enacted unseen...  
_  
Atop the awe-inspiring structure rose a chryselephantine statue of an alicorn deity. Wings spread wide, horn tapering toward the arched cathedral ceiling, the figure exuded grandeur and power. A crystal heart, rendered in shining marble, reposed asunder the sculpture's raised right hoof.

This work of art was justly famous, a powerful martyr for the New World. Chrysalis understood its ramifications: what it had meant for and taken from her. A crown, a kingdom. Reduced to self-loathing in a hive of desolation.

 _No more.  
_  
Befitting its position in Equestrian mysticism, the statue was recognised across the realms by one moniker, a title of splendour: _The Apotheosis of Equestria._

 _Divine transformation – from pony to alicorn, to a god._

Resting upon its swirling mane, there reposed an exquisitely rendered crown. A fine circlet of gold once it had been, fading with age. Yet, despite time's passage, its centrepiece remained undimmed, untarnished; a dazzling sapphire gemstone.

 _Yes, it endures... undiscovered, my master's design intact._

Chrysalis beat her wings rhythmically, rising to the height of the statue's crown. She gazed adoringly into its multi-faceted surface; it was stunning, entrancing. With just such a gem had her master spoken to her – from the beyond, the nether. Soon, he would be free once more. Free to spread his teachings across the land – to reclaim reverence lost.

 _Your champion nears, my lord. He is very close – only must we complete the puzzle._

Chrysalis extracted the sapphire talisman with her magic. Laughing sycophantically, the malicious queen landed upon her hooves, contemplating this prize. The enigmatic stone had gifted her certainty in this quest: now must she await her opponent, the final prize of this most personal quest. The delay would be fleeting – Chrysalis could sense her nearing, drawn by the influence of the stone. Long out of sight, it had troubled her mind...

 _Come, come and see your follies. The kingdoms live, shall be reborn anew. The great tournament shall live again, and my master's will be upheld. Our champion is so very close..._

Chrysalis heard the alicorn enter the chamber before she saw her. Slowly, deliberately, the changeling queen revolved to face the newcomer. Everything had occurred exactly as her master predicted. The princess was playing, in her ignorance, right into his trap. One detail, however, surprised Chrysalis; the princess had neglected to don her crown.

The malevolent queen descended the plinth, sizing up her opponent from an opposing point of the star-shaped mural. The alicorn mirrored this action. While Chrysalis smirked, the princess was determined – defiant. Not breaking eye contact, they began to circle each other warily.

 _You will be too late – your sister shall belong once more to the dark lord._

Chrysalis spoke mockingly. "Celestia, I was waiting for you – I knew you would come, though perhaps you did not. Doubtlessly you are unaware of my true purpose in calling you here. So know this: paradigms are shifting, the tempest awakening. My master's champion is so very close." She gestured a hoof toward Celestia's mane. "No crown, I see – unexpectedly wise. Perhaps you _do_ know more than you let on."

"Call it intuition, despite ignorance to calling's purpose, Chrysalis," Celestia replied calmly. "Know not do I the master you serve, or reason for returning amidst defeat. But know this I do; never again shall thine malicious intent taint Equestria. If I must fight you, so be it."

"Oh, come now," Chrysalis crooned, "cannot we acquiesce to formality? As a royal you would understand such matters most deeply. Just provide that which I seek and we may cede hostilities." Guile in her voice suggested alternate intentions.

Celestia eyed Chrysalis angrily, gifting her no trust. "You have lied and deceived my subjects, to satisfy your appetite for power. You denied a chance at redemption. There is nothing you would not hesitate to take away. I know you well, Chrysalis."

"Pity," Chrysalis said, feigning regret, "for I too know you, Celestia; loyal and guarding until the end. But you have failed before: Luna, Gaia... Why don't you give to me the crown and avoid this whole ordeal? Avoid all the tumult and pain. My master knows you possess it: not only for retribution did my changelings attack the Crystal Empire..."

For the first time, the changeling detected fear in her opponent; fear which was swiftly replaced by defiance, burning in her eyes. "You cannot keep me here Chrysalis, whatever be you or your master's intentions. I will put an end to this, for good." The princess stamped a hoof upon tiled floor.

"Not likely," Chrysalis said coyly. "You really are very naive, my dear. The entire scope of your presence here is well beyond what you guess. You are but a pawn in my master's game, brought here to force his chosen equal to reveal himself. And, I might add, to make vulnerable your sister. Balance shall fail; Equestrians will fear the night once more."

Celestia's eyes widened in shock. "No, Luna," she breathed. "The crown..." Horrified realisation transformed her face. Whirling about, she galloped for the arched exit.

Chrysalis' horn glowed, causing a gargantuan stone statue to topple, blocking off Celestia's escape. Falling statuary was accompanied by massive stone blocks avalanching to the floor. Cornered, Celestia revolved to confront her captor, resignation replacing fear.

"Ah, ah, ah," Chrysalis admonished, "no running away this time, my dear. My master needs you here and now; you are, after all, the bait. As supreme paragon of virtue, I thought you'd possess a more, hmm, fighting spirit. But don't fret, my master will have his uses for you." The changeling queen laughed cruelly.

She relished Celestia's struggle, her eternal nemesis: _like snagging a breezy in a net_.

"If it comes to this, then fight we must." Celestia lowered her forehead, horn sparking. "The Castle of Two Sisters was built on love and friendship, something you deplore. For that I will always fight – for this land entrusted to my care."

"So be it, "Chrysalis whispered, echoing the princess' own words. "My master shall live again. And _I_ shall regain all that you took from me, from us both!"

Chrysalis lunged forward, swiping her horn through the air. With a burst of white light she clashed against Celestia, their horns locked. Both changeling and princess gritted their teeth, staring with loathing into each other's eyes. Energy sporadically crackled and lanced forth between them.

With concerted effort, Celestia stoically rebuffed the malevolent queen.

"Why," she beseeched, "why do want my sister's crown? She has gone where neither you nor I can reach her."

"Poor, ignorant Celestia," Chrysalis teased, as if she were reprimanding a troublesome filly. "My master is beyond such mortal barriers; as for the crown, why, it completes the trio – the three. Three crowns to rule them all, to rule the realms. Your crowns are powerful symbols, which govern the three talismans; the _original_ symbols once evoking _three_ ancient elements. Only a possessor the _Three Fabled Crowns_ may enact the final ritual."

"What is this ritual of which you speak?" Celestia growled, barely audible over the thundering sound of explosive magic. "The Old World ceremonies are long gone."

"So you think," Chrysalis jeered. "Were it not for the fall of Gaia, perhaps your precarious order would already be overthrown – if not for Luna's redemption by your pitiful Mane Six. Yes, I know your weakness: you cannot do without them, despite all your power. Only for the elements did I fail to conquer your beloved Canterlot. Only for those ponies did my master lose the Crystal Empire."

Celestia felt her heart momentarily freeze, shaken by this apparent revelation. "It was Sombra who conquered the empire; Sombra who my student, Twilight Sparkle, vanquished. Naught could he withstand the Crystal Heart, or the kinship of ponies within that city."

"Yes," Chrysalis admitted, "that most irritating of magic: love. Your favourite weapon, love... Yet love will not save you now, Celestia. My master may have lost the empire, but he knows, has learnt – waited patiently. Your student is not his chosen equal; thee prophesied to rebirth his magic. No, the heart chose somepony else, and such was the test. He understands, at last, the power of that infernal crystal."

"Somepony else..." Celestia murmured. "Whatever can you mean? There is no such prophecy!"

"Oh, but you don't understand," Chrysalis smirked. "Grand designs well beyond your sight have long been dormant. Now, they awake. Trouble yourself not, my dear; the time comes, it is already too late. You've played right into _his_ trap."

A radiant stream of sunlight lanced into the chamber through a soaring stained-glass window. Celestia glowed, caressed by her sun, somehow fortified against her foe. "Perhaps I do not understand, perhaps I shall never comprehend to fullest extent. Long have I sensed darkness gathering in Equestria. Perhaps I am not a worthy princess; perhaps I have failed all the creatures of this land. But I am here now and I will fight with all my heart – whether the end be bitter or no."

"Sweet, sentimental, but ultimately foolish," Chrysalis said. "Your time has gone, Celestia. Your race is run; indeed, it all ends here. Now realise your flaws before the fall."

Chrysalis broke apart from Celestia, their magical tornado dissipating. With a flick of her horn, she summoned the sapphire gemstone, which flew to meet her. Holding it aloft, the wicked queen said softly, "Witness my master's power for yourself, Celestia, that which corrupted your sister, which shall make you his. All this time, all those years, you never realised; realised what you built your castle over. Witness dormant fear come to life..."

She swung the stone upward, a blinding light extending from it. Celestia cried out and staggered backwards, horrified yet entranced by its glow. She lost sight of the changeling queen, fixated upon the stone. A seething presence welled up with its faceted surface. Something resembling a terrible, unearthly eye...

In horror, blind desperation, Celestia ignited a burst of magic that sent the stone skittering across the floor. It came to rest at the base of the _Apotheosis._

"Luna, Gaia," she cried out fearfully. Then she saw the apparition step out before her. "No, it cannot be... Luna?" Trembling, Celestia began to stumble backwards.

Grinning coldly, Nightmare Moon materialised within the chamber: arched, batlike wings, skeletal armour, eyes whose pupils were vertical. "You thought I was gone for good," she sneered. "But you were wrong. Never shall your bloodline escape my curse. Your sister will always be mine. Bow down to the night." And with that, she charged.

Disorientated, stricken by Nightmare Moon's appearance, Celestia galloped to meet her. "You are nothing but memory: no longer do you dwell within my sister. Your power is no more." Celestia swiped her horn laterally, sending a wave of energy at the monstrous apparition.

"If your heart defies me, so be it."

Nightmare Moon unleashed a shocking torrent of seething blackness unto Celestia. It enveloped her like an impenetrable cloud, binding her. And through the roiling mass Nightmare Moon charged, demonic, surreal: cackling as she leapt for the blow.

"Fiend," Celestia bellowed, "Demon – you are nothing more than my darkest fears embodied. And _I_ shall control my fears." Nightmare Moon was hurled backwards as Celestia shattered her writhing shroud.

Horrific vision fell against a far wall, slumping to the floor.

Her form flickered fleetingly, revealing Chrysalis beneath it. She roared, getting back to her hooves; her eyes deadly.

 _Deception, nothing but lies and fear embodied._

"Come back to the light, Chrysalis. Reject this malevolent spirit. Come back to us, you can be great again. You know it to be true, what Starlight did for Thorax. Be a better changeling, a pony – it is never too late. Please, I implore you: hope remains. Just take it." Celestia gazed unflinchingly, truthfully into the wrathful eyes of her nemesis.

Pseudo-Nightmare Moon glared at Celestia, Chrysalis' voice echoed in her own. "You think it is that easy?" Billowing shadows gathered about her, thundering ominously. Her snake-like eyes flashed red, slit pupils burning. "That traitor was weak, too weak to envision what could have been his. There is so much you do not know."

Horn slashed, black mass surged. The cloud transformed into a swarm of bats. Screeching shrilly, they surrounded Celestia. Amalgamated with Nightmare Moon, Chrysalis hissed pleasurably. But the bats were again blasted back, flung abreast searing flame.

Celestia's horn twirled, whipping the tongue of fire towards the changeling queen. Chrysalis took to the air, barely escaping the inferno. With another roar, she lashed the stone walls and floor, hurling jagged missiles at the alicorn. Celestia, however, was her equal, conjuring a dome of brilliant light, deflecting the storm.

Masonry crashing down about her, Celestia shot a beam of lightning in the floating queen's direction. Chrysalis summoned her own explosive burst and the two collided, illuminating the hall. Both were knocked aside, Celestia onto the avalanche of stone, Chrysalis falling from the air.

Chrysalis uttered an otherworldly wail, shattering the glass of every window decorating the chamber. Warming sunlight spilled inside, dazzling them both. Chrysalis paused only momentarily, the glass shards swarming together to form a roiling tempest over her. With a grunt, the mass of glass soared toward the sun princess; a glinting cloud of flying daggers. Then a twirl of Celestia's horn changed the cloud to butterflies, which fluttered skyward in a joyful shower of colour.

Guise wavering still, Chrysalis rose again, screaming down at her opponent. "You shall never have the power _I_ am destined to wield. Thorax was nothing but a weakling, unable to see past your limitations – your great love..." She spat the words with awful sarcasm. "Only they who dare, who go beyond, will wield great power."

"Yet, perhaps those," Celestia said calmly, staring down the changeling, "who are best suited to power, are those who have never sought it. There is power infinitely greater in this world than that which you seek. The truly powerful shall see it, realise there are far richer things than rulership. Those who rule do so not for power, but to defy those would abuse it."

Chrysalis seemed to be boiling over, her fury building to a climax. "Yes, I know what you preach to your subjects, Celestia... There is magic more powerful than my master's, that which bestows harmony upon Equestria. But your pathetic love cannot triumph this time. Even the stoutest heart will soon realise no longer is friendship magic!" She seethed, dark energy surging about her nightmarish form. "Even you, princess."

Conjuring a veil of cyclonic fury, the pseudo-alicorn evaporated.

Celestia glanced around warily, not for an instant believing the changeling queen would relent. Then she heard a soft, tearful whisper; pleading, begging for repent.

The alicorn spun, facing the plinth of the monolithic statue. There, curled in the foetal position, wings drawn – tears trickling down her face –, was her sister, Prince Luna. Not the adult pony, but her juvenile self once more. Turning to face Celestia, the midnight pony reached out with a beseeching hoof.

"Please, sister – help me." Luna looked deep into Celestia's eyes, her own stricken.

"Luna..." Celestia stared down at her sister, hesitant to approach. "How...?" The question died as it left her lips; Luna's tears tugged painfully at her heartstrings. The sun princess felt overwhelming remorse welling up inside. "Don't cry, sister, I'm here." She, too, extended her hoof, at last approaching the heaving form.

"Sister, "Luna sniffed, "how could you believe in me still, after what I did?"

"I know you, Luna," Celestia said. "We are sisters, until the end. Love never left you, I never lost faith – I would do anything to save you from this darkness."

"Anything?"

"Anything," Celestia replied, smiling.

"That is all I need," Luna said, a crooked grin curving her lips; eyes flashing scarlet.

Abruptly, Celestia shook her head, as if waking from a trance. She stumbled back in horror as Luna's body bubbled and writhed, contorting itself once more into the twisted form of Queen Chrysalis. Still fighting partial hypnosis, Celestia staggered against a marble alter, falling to her knees.

Chrysalis advanced, snake-like tongue licking across drowned visage.

"So easy to predict," she leered, "so easy to fell. Your love works against you, Celestia. Burgeoning fears betray you, failing your sisters – darkness calls; nothing more than a pony, ever – ever..." The last word reverberated eerily; a chilling, drawn-out hiss.

"No, no..." Celestia groaned, vision blurring. "Luna... Gaia..."

The distorted silhouette of Chrysalis loomed above her. "Goodnight, princess."

A chilling, shadowy, nothingness swept over Celestia's prone body. The last she saw, towering beyond the changeling queen, was _The Apotheosis..._

 _The ordinary shall rise to the extraordinary. Hope always remains._

 _While anypony still believes._

Then all was enveloped in churning blackness.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **This chapter was originally titled "Beauty of the Night", after a song it was to include. Creative roadblocks, however, caused me to transfer _that_ song and title to Chapter 3, which should be more beneficial for the story. The new title stems from plot elements introduced here. **

**I must acknowledge Matthew Reilly's novels _The Five Greatest Warriors_ and _The Four Legendary Kingdoms_ for inspiring much of the new plot. Also, ****Disney Fanatic 2364's _Bride of Discord_ includes a similar scene involving Discord's conscience, by which I was inspired.**

 **Dan Brown's _The Lost Symbol_ inspired the 'Apotheosis', while the 'Inferno' concept is derived from Dante's infamous work. N** **umerous references are made to Mary Jane Begin's _My Little Pony: Under the Sparkling Sea,_ as well as J.K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ novels - mostly in the final section** **.**

 **Discord's shoulder devil sings "Chaos is Thy Love", parodying "Don't Fall in Love" from Disney's _Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas_. The original lyrics are by Rachel Portman and Don Black.**

 **Peter Jackson's _The Hobbit_ trilogy inspired the final scene between Chrysalis and Celestia, specifically _The Desolation of Smaug:_ ****The next chapter resolves the cliff-hanger here. Admittedly, Rainbow Dash's fleeting vignette was, perhaps, a little blunt... but will be accounted for in ensuing chapters.**

 **Chapter 1 will be completely rewritten under the title "The Mermare's Tale", with further edits to follow around December.**


End file.
